Yes, Dear!
by Sexee Kakashi
Summary: The sequel to my story, Slut. Here, Ino and Shikamaru are going to say their I do's finally in a few months. But can they handle the pressure of inlaws, sex & having kids?
1. Chapter 1

**OPENING REMARKS (by yours truly)  Hello, everyone! First of all, I'm sorry for the super long delay for this story. I've had some brainstorming for weeks to make sure this fic turns out just as good as its predecessor. It's hard for me to figure out how to start a story, so please forgive me for having to keep you waiting. Also, I've read your reviews on my last story. Thanks for all of you wonderful people who supported me and ShikaIno! If you're wondering about that Neji x Tenten fanfic I was telling you folks about, well… I _was _working on it as soon as the year started. But having done all those 76 HARDCORE DAMN GOOD chapters in what? Around 5 months, I think… All of those 76 chappies dedicated to the sweet sensation of ShikaIno (and some chaps to Akatsuki as well! Ü) Made writing a Neji x Tenten fic feel so… unusually unusual.**

**I just love ShikaIno! It's my favorite straight pairing of all time…**

**SO I JUST _HAD _TO DO THE SEQUEL AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!!! -Fiery eyes, flaming background- SHIKAINO ROCKS MY WORLD!!! X-D**

**So for all of you who were expecting a Neji x Tenten fanfic coming up next, I'm terribly sorry about this! It's just that… ShikaIno is so addicting (like a DRUG! Heheh…) So it's become my habit to write stories about them. But hey, don't worry about anything! I'll also work on that Neji x Tenten fanfic you were expecting, so don't get pissed 'coz o' me… Heheh. I've already made 3 and a half chapters on that thing, so there! Pretty much progress, don't'cha think?**

**SO HERE!!! For all of you who have waited so patiently for this 'opening speech' to end, (or did you just skip a few parts? I can see some people sleeping at the back!) Here's the continuation to my last fic, "Slut!" Ratings will go higher, so I advice children under the age of 13 to please step back and go look for a Barney fanfic instead. Thank you!**

"**Yes, Dear!" Slut's sequel By: Sexee Kakashi Ü OH YEAH!!! Ü**

**Chapter 1- Celebrating the New Year with a Bang!**

It was a dark night in the ever-so-great village of Konoha. The stars were twinkling brightly as the cold winds blew from place to place. Clouds are flying in the night sky, like balls of gas floating about in the darkness.

**AUTHOR'S COMMENT: Aw, yeah baby! That's the stuff! Now, I feel RIGHT AT HOME just writing the introduction for my next ShikaIno fanfic! Man, I love this…**

The peaceful atmosphere calmed the villagers as they spent the night with their families and friends. Drinking, being merry and eating anything round on the table were the stuff most of the people in this peaceful village were doing. But in Neji and Tenten's residence, everyone was having a ball as Sai and Lee had _another _karaoke challenge!

"I won't let you beat me twice, Sai!!!" Lee said, punching in the air. "Gai-sensei!!! This is for YOU!!!"

"Yeah!" Gai said, "You rock! I'll be cheering for you, dear student!"

Sai crossed his arms, smirked and chuckled as he saw these two sharing another sweet student-teacher moment together before everybody else.

**ANOTHER AUTHOR'S COMMENT: My sister is watching Barney… AGAIN!!! Imagination my ass!!!**

When their tender moment was finally over, Lee hurried to Neji's television set and took the book of songs on top of the DVD player. He scrolled through the many selections as everyone chattered about in the living room. The bright lights, the delicious food and the sweet, juicy punch got everyone's party mood on! Finally, after so many minutes of choosing (since Lee had to find the 'perfect song' to beat Sai,) he punched in the numbers and on the screen appeared the song title: **Livin' La Vida Loca!**

Upbeat music started to play as Lee snapped his fingers and swayed his hips to and fro like some super-duper junky show guy in a seventies concert in Las Vegas! OOH!!! Let's not forget the descending disco ball! A huge shiny disco ball descends from the ceiling and the lights dim as colorful disco lights flash around the room like crazy!

"_She's into superstitions… Black cats and voodoo dolls!_

_I feel a premonition… That girl's gonna make me fall!_

"_She'll make you take your clothes off and go dancin' in the rain…"_

"YEAH!!! Go, Lee! You're sexy, man!!!" Gai cheered. "There's no way Sai can beat you now!!!"

As the party went on, the doorbell suddenly rang. Tenten walked over to the door and opened it, revealing Ino and Shikamaru standing right outside in their snow gear, holding each others hands and smiling.

"Hi…" Ino sighed. "Sorry we're late, Tenten!"

"We got the turkey!" Shikamaru said, "It's nice and hot, just for the party!"

"That's good! Thanks, guys!" Tenten replied. Then, she warmly invited them inside.

Ino and Shikamaru sat on the red sofa that sat beside the television set. They watched Lee as he amused everybody with his show guy moves and his groovy show guy voice in singing a Ricky Martin song. Then suddenly, Temari sat down beside Shikamaru and him on the side with her shoulder. She smirked at him and winked at him teasingly and said, "Looks like my advice worked out well for ya, huh?"

Shikamaru smiled back at her, giggled a little and replied, "Yeah. Your advice was brilliant, Temari! Thanks a lot for everything. You surely helped me big time."

"Yeah, of course I did… I'm good at almost everything!" Temari replied. Then, she stood up, patted Ino's shoulder and complimented, "That's a very nice dress, Ino-san! It matches your engagement ring very well."

Ino blushed when she heard this. She looked at Temari surprised and shyly replied, "Th-thanks! I like your earrings! They're… Green, like your eyes!"

"Thanks." Temari chuckled. Then, she left the two on the sofa to attend to her two brothers who wer busy at the back of the room, fighting again.

"Why did you get my friggin' glass o' punch!?" Kankurou yelled, "That was friggin' mine, you friggin' annoying brother!"

"Slurp…" Gaara replied. "Will you friggin' keep the friggin' voice down? It's friggin' annoying to my ears, no da."

"You're so friggin annoying…" Kankurou answered, looking really pissed.

"Hey! Guys! Stop it!" Temari said, butting in, "It's the New Year, dammit! Stop fighting already! Or… Stop using the word 'friggin' all the time… It's so annoying when you use that word, honestly…"

"Okay…"

**Well, that was one heckuva party! I just got drunk by drinking iced coffee with my friends! Man, that was good… (slurps) Ahhh… We are the COFFEE MATES, baby! X-D**


	2. Chapter 2

**For all of you, I'm pretty darn sure you'll like this next chapter, though it's still quite early for it… **

**Chapter 2- The Akatsuki's New Year Party!!!**

As everyone else was having a blast at Neji's place, we find our dear Akatsuki ninjas partying in their hideout! Red lanterns and streamers adorned the whole place and they even had a red disco ball hanging on their black ceiling! I'm sorry; I have this obsession for disco and disco balls… And red and white lights flashed around the room, pretty much like the party lights Neji had at _his _place. Everything in this party was color-coordinated with red, black or white. They used their Akatsuki straw hats as party hats (they decorated it according to their own unique personal tastes!) and added a lot of bling to their black cloaks. They added heavy metal jewelry (that's Hidan,) one of them decided to wear white platform boots (that's Kisame!!!) Another one figured he'd wear a huge afro on his head (Tobi…) one decided to wear HUGE rose-tinted shades (close enough to red!) to match the outfit (that's Deidara…) and as for Itachi, he thought of wearing a huge belt with a huge golden buckle with the Konoha sign with a slash on it!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'll be using 'Deidara' instead of 'Deidra' from now on, if that's okay! Ü **

Just like the others back in Konoha, they had a disco-themed party and had an extreme karaoke challenge with a humongous spinning disco ball and lights.

KISAME: _Do you really wanna hurt me? Ow! Do you really wanna make me cry?_

The only difference was their strip poker session! Wow… Now _this _makes this party waaaaay better than Neji's! They played strip poker for hours and hours…

"Darn it. I lose _again!"_

"Uh-huh. C'mon, Deidara! Take it all off!"

They were having lots of fun in their newly-decorated hideout. Tobi knocked himself out with fireworks!

"BOOM!!!"

TOBI: Yesss… Yesss… Explode!!! YESSS!!!

"BOOM!!! BAM!!! BOOM!!!"

TOBI: Huh? No! No! Don't come here! Stop, I command you!

"BOOOOM!!!"

TOBI: MY FACE!!! My beautiful face! It's ruined! It's all blown into pieces, dammit!

HIDAN: You don't even _have _a face, dammit…

As Hidan and Sasori brought Tobi to the hospital (he _claims _he has a face…) Itachi, Deidara and Kisame are left on the sofa, in front of the television, thinking of something to do while the other three are somewhere else.

"So, what do we do now?" Itachi asked, "I'm bored."

"Wanna play with JUNIOR!?" Kisame suggested, bringing out his fluffy shark puppet.

JUNIOR: Hello, Itachi! Give Junior a kiss!!!

ITACHI: Kisame, put the stupid doll down.

JUNIOR: WHAT!?

KISAME: (hugs Junior) There, there, Junior-chan! That meanie's never gonna hurt you again!

JUNIOR: I love you, Kisame!

KISAME: Oh, I love you too! Mwah-mwah-mwah-mwah-mwah-mwah…

DEIDARA: What the hell…

ITACHI: What he said.

Meanwhile, in the hospital, we find Tobi screaming loudly and bleeding.

"AAAAAH!!! AAAAAH!!! It hurts!!!" he yells while squirming on the stretcher, "My lovely sexy face is ruined! My image is gone forever!!!"

"Baka! For the thirty-seventh time," Hidan said, "YOU DON'T HAVE A FRIGGIN FACE!!!"

"Uh… Hidan-san…" Sasori said, tapping Hidan's shoulder.

"Yes?"

"If Tobi doesn't have a face…

"How the hell is he able to speak to us?"

Hidan stared at the wall, thinking deeply. He stroked his chin and scratched his head as Sasori sraated at him, smirking, waiting for an answer.

"MY SEXY GORGEOUS FACE!!! AAAAH!!! IT BURNS!!!"

HIDAN: (hits Tobi) He still doesn't have a face anyway! I don't care why! He just doesn't have a face, okay!? Period!

SASORI: Laaaaaaaag…


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry if that last chapter wasn't enough… It's the beginning of the story, you see, so I don't have much ideas for the Akatsuki thingies yet… --"**

**Chapter 3- More Karaoke Madness!!!**

Just a few more minutes 'til the clock strikes twelve and it's a Happy New Year for everyone!

TOBI: MY FAAAAAAAAAAACE!!!

Put a sock in it! You're chapter's over! This takes place in Neji's apartment again, dammit!

Ahem… As I was saying, it was already 11:30 PM and only 30 more minutes until the fireworks explode! Unluckily for the Akatsuki, they're already all out of fireworks because some faceless freak blew himself up and played with them hours before midnight.

TOBI: Gee… I wonder who that faceless freak is!

HIDAN: Wow… I'm wonderin' the same thing! How about you, Sasori?

SASORI: I'm hungry.

Okay! Enough already! Can we please head back to Neji's apartment now?

KISAME: Whoa… Looks like I don't belong here!

DEIDARA: Mmm… Itachi!

ITACHI: Sexy… Hot…

DEIDARA: Stop it, Itachi! It hurts!

ITACHI: Well, excuse me for pinching you! It's just that I'm so bored I _had _to pinch someone!

DEIDARA: Why don't you punch him!? (points at Kisame)

ITACHI: Gee… Why don't I? (stares at Kisame)

KISAME & JUNIOR: Uh-oh…

Hey! I said 'Neji's apartment!' not the Akatsuki hideout! Darn… Characters these days. They just want more attention from me, don't they? Anyways, back in Neji's residence, we find everyone having a good time. Now, it's Gai's turn to sing!

"I dedicate this song to my beloved student, Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!" Lee said with comical teary eyes, "YOU ROCK!!!"

"Are you sure they're not related, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi just scratched his head and laughed, "Heheh… Gee, I don't know! What do you think, eh?"

If you people were expecting a huge disco ball descending from the ceiling, or flashy lights dancing around the room, or happy upbeat music… YOU WERE WRONG. This time, the lights dimmed until they turned blue and two spotlights were on Gai and Lee. Gai sat on a stool in the middle of the living room, while Lee stood a few meters from him, staring at him, about to cry because of all the sentiment. Slowly, violin music plays and Gai sings…

"_You are my sunshine… My only sunshine… You make me happy when skies are gray…"_

"GAI-SENSEI!!!"

"Oh, God…" Kakashi sighed, "I was expecting a better song. I can't believe they call _this _sentimental!"

"I agree…" Naruto replied, staring at Gai and Lee. "Those idiots have got nothing better to do, dont'cha think?"

Because everyone was starting to get bored, Neji stands up and gently grabs the microphone from his teacher. Then, as politely as possible, he says, "Um… I'd hate to ruin this sweet moment, but I think it's time for someone else to sing now…"

"Oh, okay!" Gai said, smiling, "As a gentleman, I _must _give others a chance as well!"

"GAI-SENSEI!!! YOU ROCK!!!"

"YEAH!!!"

"Okay, who wants to sing next?"

"LET'S MAKE SHIKAMARU AND INO SING A DUET TOGETHER!!!" Choji exclaimed, "ISN'T THAT HOT!?!?"

"Good idea!" Asuma smirked, "Why don't you guys give it a try? As lovers, surely you have something you like doing together, right?"

"Yeah," Shikamaru replied, "But it doesn't involve singing or dancing, I'm afraid."

"Aw, come on, Shikamaru!" Ino persuaded, "You sing to me a lot!"

Shikamaru suddenly blushed when everyone heard this. "Heheheheheh… Doesn't she talk a lot?"

"That's good!" Tenten said, "We have a spare mike here so the both of you can sing!"

"YAY!" Ino squealed with joy.

"How troublesome…" Shikamaru sighed.

Excitedly, Ino scrolled through the song book while Shikamaru tapped the microphone to check if it was working well. "I've honestly never sung in front of anyone before… so don't expect a big performance, okay guys?"

"That's okay, Shikamaru!" Choji replied, "We don't care how bad it's gonna be! We just want to see you sing with Ino!"

"I've found a song for the both of us!" Ino exclaimed with glee, "Shikamaru, you'll like this one for sure!"

"I don't like the sound of this…" Shikamaru whispered to himself. "I hate singing in public."

Just as Ino was about to punch in the numbers, something started happening right outside. Sounds of explosions and flashing lights were seen and heard by everyone, so they rushed outside the house to see what's going on.

"OOOH!!! Sugoi!" Lee yelled, "IT'S TWELVE MIDNIGHT ALREADY!!!"

"Happy Birthday, Gai-sensei!" Tenten smiled.

"_I _WAS SUPPOSED TO GREET HIM _FIRST, _TENTEN!!!" Lee said angrily, "How dare you greet Gai-sensei before me!"

Everyone watched closely as many colorful fireworks exploded and lit up the sky. For a moment, they were sparkling in the sky like shiny colored dust in the dark sky then soon exploded and turned into balls of gas and dust creating grey clouds flying about in the starless night sky.

It was the start of a new year… New beginnings, new dreams and new wishes to fulfill. The full moon shines over the peaceful village of Konoha. What's coming up ahead for this town?


	4. Chapter 4

**What do you guys think? What's going to happen to our fanfics when we're all dead in the future? Just wondering…**

**Chapter 4- Inoichi Calls from Hawaii**

It was January 1, the first day of the year and things are already getting a whole lot busy in Konoha! In Sakura's fashion studio, Ino is once again modeling for the top New Year designs for Paradise™ Magazine, where Sakura had just been accepted as a top fashion designer! Stripes and metallic colors are going to be in this year (according to Sakura,) so those are the stuff Ino's modeling!

"It's been a long time since you asked me over to model for your designs, Sakura-chan." Ino said as she put on a black and white striped tunic, "They're just as comfy and original as usual!"

"Thanks…" Sakura replied as she fixed Ino's hair, "Now, hold still…"

"Is this going to take a bit long?" Sasuke asked, "I have to meet-up with Naruto, you see."

"Don't worry, dear! This'll only take about 30 minutes, so please be patient!"

"Okay…"

Sasuke waited for them impatiently as he leaned on the wall. He reminisced for a moment and remembered the Christmas party they had in Shikamaru's house. The incident came back to him when he and Naruto (accidentally) kissed under the mistletoe…

"Naruto…" he whispered softly, "I still remember that day you and I first kissed… It was in class…"

"Sasuke-kun! We're ready!"

"What!? Already? And I was just dreaming ever so happily…"

As the photo session went on, Shikamaru patiently waited for Ino to finish outside the room. He stood behind the door, looking at the clouds floating by. The hot sun rose highly in the blue sky, melting the snow. Winter was almost over and spring was coming to stay.

"Things are happening all so quickly…" Shikamaru sighed as the sun shone brightly at him, "Just last September, I met Ino after so many years of not seeing her.

"She was crying desperately and I felt pitiful for the poor girl. But aside from feeling sorry for her, I realized that I fell in love with her at that instant.

"Since that day, months seemed more like days to me and it was only a week ago when I asked for her hand in marriage.

"She said yes, and now wedding plans are being made.

"All of this… seems like a dream to me.

"But it's not a dream, is it?

"It's all real. I try to open my eyes a bit more to believe everything that's happening and keep my face to the sunshine.

"Ino… I'm so glad we met once again."

In his mind, moments of him and Ino were flashing around like a motion picture in his head. From the very first day they met, until now… All of those times, he remembered clearly like everything happened only yesterday.

Finally, after a few more minutes, the door opened and Ino came outside, fresh and beautiful from the photo studio.

"I'm sorry, Shikamaru!" she said, smiling at him sweetly, "Did you wait too long?"

"Huh? No, it's fine, really!" Shikamaru laughed, "I'd wait for you _anytime, _Ino.

"Shall we ride home now? I mean, we don't have any plans for the day, do we?"

"No. I don't think we have any plans for the day at all."

"Okay, then! Let's go."

The car ride lasted for five minutes since there were only a few other vehicles driving on the road. The clear sky and the bright sun greeted them happily as they drove through the town. Cirrus clouds stayed floating in the blue sky, telling them that a sunny weather was coming up ahead for the day. Ino rolled down her window and smelled the fresh breeze of wind and the fragrance of blooming flowers. The sun shone down on her as she smiled lovingly at Shikamaru, making him blush and smile back at her. When they arrived at the mansion, they immediately went inside and sat on the sofa together, nice and cozy in the living room.

"So… When's the wedding going to be, Shikamaru?" Ino asked shyly, "I can't wait any longer…"

"I'd like it to be on the second week of February, if that's alright with you." He replied. "The weather seems fine these days and flowers are in bloom… I say February's a nice month to get married, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Let's get married at… How's February 8 sound? It's the birthday of the third Hokage, in his honor."

"Sandaime-sama's birthday? That sounds great, Shikamaru!"

The two of them cuddled up together closely on the sofa and began thinking sweetly of the days coming up ahead for the both of them. As they were staring tenderly at one another, the phone suddenly rang. Ino walked to the side table to pick up the phone. When she answered it, a very familiar voice answered her back, making tears roll down her face.

"H-hello?"

"Ino? Ino, Princess, is that you? My, my! Your voice has changed! It reminds me very much of your mother."

"O… Otouchan!?"

On the other line was Inoichi, Ino's father, calling from Hawaii to check up on his little girl. Ino started crying tears of joy when she heard her dear father's voice on the other line after so many years of being without him. He seemed alive and well, making her very happy to hear him.

"Otouchan, it's… It's been years since we last spoke to each other."

"Yes, Ino, I know. Shikaku-san told me everything! You and Shikamaru are getting married soon, aren't you?"

"Why, yes. Yes, we are. On February 8, to be exact."

"Oh, I see. Well, I hope he's taking good care of you!"

"Don't worry, otouchan. He is! He's been taking care of me for the past months! I'm glad I came to stay with him in his mansion!"

"_Staying with him!?!? _Don't tell me you're _pregnant!"_

"HUH!? Of course not! Shikamaru knows what restraining is, so don't worry about a thing! He promised me he wouldn't do anything to me before we get married, so there."

"Sigh… That's a relief."

Inoichi was just as happy to hear that his daughter was doing well, living a happy love life and being well-taken care of by his best friend's son. It made him even happier to hear that they were to be married soon.

"Um, otouchan," Ino said, "How are things there in Hawaii?"

"Huh? Oh, things are going great!" Inoichi replied happily. "The sun is always shining and the sea is great! I wish you were here."

"I wish I were there too, otouchan… I already miss you so much!" Ino said, wiping the tears off her face.

"Well, since you and Shikamaru are getting married soon, it would be a shame for me not to attend your wedding, dear daughter."

"You mean you're attending the wedding!?" Ino exclaimed.

"What the… OF COURSE I AM!" Inoichi answered, "Attending my only daughter's wedding would be a great honor. Listen, I'll be arriving in Japan two weeks from now, so I'd like a big welcoming party at the airport, okay?"

"Yes! Yes, of course!" Ino replied as more and more tears came falling from her eyes.

"Oh and by he way, is purple still your favorite color?"

"Yes, it is!"

"That's my girl for ya! Okay, can I speak to Shikamaru now?"

"Sure, I'll call him.

"Shikamaru, my dad wants to speak with you!"

Shikamaru walked slowly to where Ino was standing and took the phone from her hand. Lazily, he greeted Inoichi, "Hello, old man… You wanted to talk to me?"

"Who're you calling an old man?" Inoichi answered him, "This is your future in-law speaking! Are you taking good care of my precious little girl?"

"Yes, yes I am. I look out for her every day, Yamanaka-san."

"Are you two-timing her?"

"No, of course not. I am a gentleman and I know how wrong it is to break a girl's heart."

"Good answer! Last question… ARE YOU SURE MY DAUGHER ISN'T PREGNANT!?"

"HUH!? Yes! Yes, I'm sure! I swear to you we did _not _do anything besides hugging and kissing!"

"Okay, that's good." Inoichi sighed in relief when he heard Shikamaru's answer.

"Anything you might want to ask me before I put this phone down?" Shikamaru asked.

"Um, yeah… What might your parents want from Hawaii?" Inoichi asked.

"Macadamia nuts would be nice." Shikamaru replied, "My dad's been dying for soma those."

"Okay then! May I speak with Ino again?"

"Sure…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'll be seeing you in a few weeks, Ino! Be strong. I love you very much."

"I love you too, otouchan! Goodbye!"

"Bye-bye!"

And with that, Ino put the phone down and sat down on the sofa next to Shikamaru, crying happily. Shikamaru smiled and wrapped his arm around her.


	5. Chapter 5

**This is the fifth chappie of the sequel!!! How's everything going so far, guys? Please send me reviews! It would matter so much to me! Arigatou! **

**Chapter 5- Sai's New Year Concert (Doobilicious!)**

The day passed and the sun was finally down. Ino was sleeping peacefully on the green sofa until Shikamaru woke her up.

"Ino. Hey! Ino! Wake up!"

Ino blinked her eyes for a moment and startled when she saw her dear lover right in front of her, wearing very casual clothes- a green polo and jeans.

"What's with the casual outfit?" she asked, rubbing her eyes and trying to sit up, "Are we going somewhere tonight? A party? A meeting? What?"

"We're going to Sai's New Year Concert in the music hall, dammit." Shikamaru replied. "Now, hurry up and get dressed. The show starts in an hour."

"Do you have tickets?" Ino asked, smirking at him.

"Idiot. Sai gave us VIP passes…"

"REALLY!? That's so sweet of him!"

"Sure… Now get dressed, we might be late. We still have to pick up Choji and Tama."

"Oh? Tama-san is coming too?"

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: You guys remember Tama? She's one of Choji's cooks/waitresses in the Ino-Shika-Cho restaurant, just in case you forgot and the relationship between her and Choji are starting to get a little steamy! Heheh… Ü**

"Yes, yes, Tama _is _coming." Shikamaru replied, "Now get dressed and make it sexy!"

Ino blushed when she heard this… _Sexy? _She thought.

"GET DRESSED ALREADY!" Shikamaru yelled once more.

"Okay! Okay!" Ino said, slightly annoyed, "You can say 'please' you know!"

And up the stairs she went to get dressed. After a few minutes, she came down the steps in a sexy black velvet dress with spaghetti straps. She wrapped a lilac shawl around her arms and put glittery hairpins in her hair. And to give the outfit a full effect, she wore black lacy stilettos and the shiny diamond ring on her finger.

Shikamaru's jaw almost dropped to the ground when he saw his girl coming down he stairs wearing a seductive outfit. He stared at her and never looked away… He watched her as she slowly came down the carpeted steps. When she was on the fifth step already, Shikamaru walked over to her and offered her his hand.

"Shall we go now?" he said, smiling dearly at her.

Gladly and gracefully, Ino accepted his hand and smiled back at him. The two of them walked out the door hand-in-hand and went into the car to drive over to Choji's place.

The sky was dark and the stars were sparkling in the endless night sky. Soon enough, everything was ready so Shikamary drove ahead to Choji's house. He lived a kilometer away from Shikamaru, so the ride lasted about seven minutes. Ino enjoyed looking outside to watch the houses zooming off as they passed by. She once again rolled down her window to sniff the cold night's air settling in. After waiting for seven minutes, they finally arrived at Choji's house. It was a simple little house, painted yellow on the outside with a white door and a blue roof.

Outside, waiting were Choji and Tama. Choji sported a green jacket and a white scarf while Tama wore a yellow polka-dotted skirt and a white shirt.

"Tama-san! The two of you are looking cute together tonight!" Ino complimented.

"A-arigatou, Ino-san." Tama said, blushing, "Choji picked out this outfit for me."

"You sure don't have bad taste for women's clothing, Choji!" Ino said, "Tama looks like a little dolly! So cute in that frilly skirt!"

"Gee, you really think so?" Choji said, scratching his head.

"Okay guys, enough talk." Shikamaru told them while looking at his watch, "We only have thirty minutes 'til the show. Do you have your passes, Choji? Tama?"

"Yeah, they're right here!" Choji replied, flashing the VIP pass before Shikamaru.

Without wasting any more time, the four of them hopped into Shikamaru's shiny black car. And by the time they got to the Konoha Music Hall, it was already 7:10, just five more minutes 'til the big show. When they got inside, Tenten waved her hand to show them to their reserved seats.

All of them- Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Lee, Neji, Tenten, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji and Tama sat in the front row. And behind them were Gaara, Temari and Kankurou who had also been invited to watch the concert for free. Since Sai's band still wasn't very famous, there were only around fifty more people in the hall.

And finally, after five minutes of waiting, the curtains went up and behind stood Sai's band with the smoke and the dry ice… Then, flashing lights started dancing around the room as a voice introduced them…

"Ladies and gentlemen! Let's give a big hand to… The Street Punks!"

The crowd went wild as the guitars began playing. The drum beat filled the place with noise and more and more lights came in to bring color to the stage. Their first song was rather familiar to the Naruto world- it was "Haruka Kanata," Naruto's second opening theme (but of course, the characters don't know that!) Everyone was astounded when Sai (he's the lead vocal and lead guitar!) began singing.

"_Fumikomu ze akuseru… Kakehiki wa nai sa sou dayo!!_

"_Yoru wo nukeru…"_

The concert went on like a big party when other hard-rocking Japanese songs were being performed- _Go!!, Seishun Kyosokyoku, No Boy No Cry, Nami Kaze Satellite, Speed, Re/member, Parade, Nakushita Kotoba, Hajimete Kimi to Shabetta, Ready Steady Go, Rewrite and Undo…_ Which were all songs from Naruto or Full Metal Alchemist.

**That's one slamming concert! I wish I were an anime character so I could watch it too! **

**Well, I don't know when I'll be able to update next, but one thing's for sure: I _WILL _UPDATE THIS FIC!!! I'm positive this is gonna be another long one, just like its forerunner. So, I'm thanking everyone for reading the first five chapters of Yes, Dear!!! Please wait for the next updates and please continue to support ShikaIno!!! Thank you very much! Ü**

**By the way, don't you think Kisame is HOT!?!? I'm also starting to like Prince of Tennis… **

**I like Inui… Inui is hot… Eiji's cute too… Ü I am gay… WAHAHAHAHA!!! I need my coffee!**

**I like money… Must buy Naruto DVDs… I need more!!! Waaaaaah!!!**

**I'm obsessed.**


	6. Chapter 6

**How old do you think I am? You'll be surprised, actually… Sorry again for delaying the fic! Busy, busy, busy…**

**Chapter 6- Inoichi Arrives at the Airport**

Weeks have passed and Ino and Shikamaru grew to love each other more and more each passing day. Finally, the day came when Ino's father will be arriving all the way from Hawaii to meet his daughter and her fiancé.

"Hurry up!" Ino squealed excitedly, "Drive faster, Shikamaru! Dad's gonna be here any second now!"

"Alright! Alright!" Shikamaru answered, "Just hold your horses, okay!?"

Shikamaru was getting really pressured at that time, so he picked up the pace and drove as quick as he could. As soon as he was able to park his car, Ino immediately jumped out and ran into the Arrival section. He followed her just as soon as he got his last passengers out of the car.

"Come on, dad. Wake up. We're already here."

Shikaku rubbed his eyes, yawned and said, "Here already? Wow. That was quick."

"Choji. Akimichi-san. Get yer asses moving already. Ino went ahead."

Choji and his dad were all squeezed-up at the back seat, munching on endless bags of potato chips.

Meanwhile, in the airport, Ino walks along the aisle and finds a seat in the arrival section. As she sits quietly, patiently waiting for her father to arrive, she takes out her iPod and listens to 'I'm in love with a stripper.' This song reminded her very much of how she and Shikamaru ended up together. Finally, after a few verses, Shikamaru came together with his dad, Choji and Chouza.

"Is he here yet?" Shikaku asked, "I can't wait to see how he is after so many years."

"Just wait a while." Ino replied, "He'll be here, believe it!"

"Wow, Ino. You're starting to sound like Naruto!" Shikamaru commented, "If you keep doing that, I'm afraid I'm gonna have to break-up with you!"

"Hmph!" Ino frowned and stepped on Shikamaru's foot really hard.

"OW! Hey! I was just kidding!"

As Ino was about to take her seat, a very familiar voice suddenly said, "I see my daughter is just as feisty as ever."

Ino turned her head and saw a very important person standing a few meters away. He had long blonde hair like her, blue eyes just as blue as hers, and was carrying lots of suitcases with him. His face was a little unshaven and he had a few wrinkles just on his forehead.

"I'm glad to see all of you doing well." He said, "Now where's that welcoming party I ordered?"

Ino gasped and stared at him, standing still in the midst of a busy crowd. She was speechless and happy at the same time. Slowly, her eyes began to water.

"Wow, Ino. The rumors I heard were right." He said, "You truly have grown to become a beautiful woman. Shikamaru must be really lucky!"

Ino sniffled and because of hearing that voice once again after ages, her legs suddenly took control of her whole body and she began running to him with her arms wide open to give him a warm hug.

"OTOUSAMAAA!!!" she yelled with her tears flying in the air, "WELCOME BACK, OTOUSAMA!!!"

Inoichi held his daughter tight and too, started crying tears of joy. He was happy to see Ino doing well and was proud to see her as a beautiful adult, after seeing her as a teenager years ago, which was the last time he saw her.

"Oh, Ino." He sighed as tears ran down his cheek, "My dear, I've missed you so much. I prayed for you every night that your life would be happy and fruitful."

"Daddy!" Ino cried loudly, "Don't ever leave me again!"

Shikamaru and the others smiled as they saw this beautiful and touching father-daughter reunion going on right before them.

"Well," Choji commented, "Ino _has _always been a daddy's girl. Always has and always will be!"

"It's been ages, pal." Shikaku said, patting Inoichi's back, "I'm so glad you came by to visit."

"Visit?" Ino said softly, "This is only a visit? You're going back to Hawaii again after the wedding?"

Inoichi looked at his daughter with the sincerest eyes. As much as he didn't want to leave her again, he had to because of his business (he sells flowers there! The Yamanaka business lives on…)

Ino once again started crying and buried her face into her father's chest. "Otousama…" she cried, "I don't want you to leave!"

"I know, princess, I know." Inoichi replied, rubbing Ino's back comfortingly. "But what's gonna happen to the store if I live here for the rest of my life?"

"You can put the Yamanaka Flower Shop here back in business!"

"Gee, why didn't I think of that?"

"Hey! Let's all head to my son's restaurant for a big welcoming party!" Chouza said, "We're gonna have a feast, aren't we, son?"

"Oh yeah!" Choji answered enthusiastically, "This is for Ino-Shika-Cho, baby!"

"Then let's go!" Inoichi said, with Ino still crying, "I'm starved."

"Ino…" Shikamaru said softly, "Stop crying already. I hate seeing your eyes all watery. It makes you look so innocent and cute that I want to…"

"Shikamaru…"

"Ino…"

"I see they're getting along well!" Inoichi smiled.

"Hey! Hey! Break it up you two…" Choji said, "Don't get so intimate here! There are people all over!

"Now, let's get something to eat!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Man am I falling behind in this story… Please bear with me!**

**Chapter 7- The Big Party Welcoming Inoichi**

They drove to the Ino-Shika-Cho restaurant and took them around seven minutes to get there. As soon as they arrived, the glass doors were opened by two of Choji's beautiful waitresses. And inside were Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, Kiba, Neji, Shino and Lee.

"_Yoshaimase!" _they all said in chorus, "Welcome to the Konoha Host Club!"

**(For those who watch Ouran High School Host Club, wouldn't it be cute if the Naruto characters had a host club as well? OOH! I am inspired to write another fanfic! Shino would make the perfect Morinozuka!!! Bohahahahaha! Hmmm, maybe a Bleach Host Club would be nice too…Ü)**

"Idiots…" Shikamaru muttered, "Baka-baka-baka-baka… How troublesome."

"Tama, what are they doing here?" Choji asked.

"They said that they wanted to join you in welcoming Ino-san's father." Tama replied, "And I must say this host club idea is cute!"

"Thanks! I came up with the idea, actually…" Naruto said, scratching his head. "Heheh…"

"Great… More people from other anime shows…" Ino said.

"I've prepared a great course today!" Choji said proudly, "First, we'll have California Maki for an appetizer, then we'll have potato salad, then the main course: Roasted chicken with mashed potatoes and corn!

"If you want soup, I've made creamy asparagus! It's really tasty!

"And for dessert, Tama-chan made us a delicious ice cream cake! Isn't she great?"

"Choji-sama, you didn't have to go that far…" Tama said, blushing.

"Uh-huh, I can see who's gonna get married next…" Shikamaru kidded, "Hehehe…"

"Oh, shut up, Shikamaru!" Choji laughed. Then, he snapped his fingers, commanding a group of waitresses to come and serve their meal(s).

Everything that was placed fancily onto the long, rectangular table made everyone's mouths water like hell. The California Maki seemed fresh and the nori wrapping the riceball looked so tasty. The potato salad smelled like mayonnaise. The roasted chicken smoked as its savory aroma circled the table.

"Are you guys eating?" Choji asked Naruto and the others.

"No, it's okay!" Naruto replied, "We just had some of Tama's ramen!"

"Well, what can you say about her ramen?" Choji smiled, "Good, huh?"

"It's not just good…" Naruto replied, "IT'S OUTTA THIS WORLD!!! I'm coming here everyday!"

"Oh, Naruto-sama!" Tama giggled, "You flatter me! Thanks."

"Tama, remind me to increase your salary by 70 starting this month!" Choji said, "You've been a good girl!"

"A-arigatou, Choji-sama!"

"Well, let's start eating!" Choji said, "The food's better when it's hot!"

"Then let us entertain you as you savor your meal!" said Lee, who was very excited to once again grab the microphone and attempt to beat Sai in a karaoke challenge.

"No." Shikamaru said, "It's okay, we…"

"Come on!" Naruto insisted, "It'd be really boring if you guys just ate without any music! Let us sing you all a song to make your day!"

"You're not going to make my day!" Shikamaru yelled, "You're gonna _ruin _it, for god's sake!"

"Are you ready to get yer ass kicked again, Lee?" Sai smirked, "I'm ready."

"It's _your _ass that's getting kicked this time, pretty boy!" Lee shot, "Don't underestimate the power of Konoha's green beast!"

Suddenly, Gai pops from under the seats.

GAI: YEEEEEEEAH!!! GOOOO, LEEEE!!!

LEE: OKAAAAAAAAY, SIR GAAAAAAAIIIIIIII!!!

KIBA: They look kinda drunk, don't'cha think?

SHINO: Yep.

Shikamaru sighed. "How troublesome." He said, "I was wanting a peaceful meal and here these guys show up to sing for us… _Urusai…"_

"I'll sing the first song if you don't mind!" Naruto exclaimed, "Now, let's see here…"

**AUTHOR'S COMMENT: Shinobi are all karaoke freaks just like me! Ü Dattebayo! Ü**

Before Naruto could find a song to sing, Shikamaru stood from his seat and said, "I'm going out. I'm not that hungry at the moment."

"But the food's great, son!" Shikaku said trying to stop him, "You're gonna miss a meal of a lifetime!"

"Nah, that's okay." Shikamaru replied, "I could ask Choji to cook for me anytime."

"Ya know, he _does _have a point!" Choji said. "But WAIT! Aren't you gonna try Tama's cake for dessert?"

"That's okay." Then, he looked at Tama and said politely, "I'm sorry, Tama-san. Not that I don't want to try some of your delicious cake, it's just that those guys over there are quite distracting…"

"It's okay, Shikamaru-sama." Tama replied, smiling. "I understand."

Then, Shikamaru walked out of the restaurant. Ino immediately wiped her mouth, stood from her seat and went to the door.

"Where are you going, Ino? We were just about to have some fun!" Sai said.

"Huh? Oh, I'm full already… Heheheh…" Ino replied, smiling at him. "Just go on with your little show! I'm pretty sure dad would be happy to watch you guys perform, _right dad?"_

"Oh yes!" Inoichi replied, "I'd be delighted to watch Ino's friends sing!"

"Then in that case," Naruto said, "Let's get this thang started!"

**FIRST SONG: Sexy Back**

Meanwhile, outside, we find Ino following Shikamaru to an alley. As soon as he stopped there, she followed him in and soon they were surrounded by the darkness of the walls' shadows. It was just the two of them, in between alley fortifications, unseen by many and all alone.


	8. Chapter 8

**I love noodles… Yummy!**

**Chapter 8- Things Will Be Different From Now On**

Shikamaru leaned against the strong brick wall as Ino looked at him lovingly.

"Why'd you walk out all of a sudden?" Ino laughed, "Afraid Lee and Sai might go crazy again?"

"Yeah, guess so…" Shikamaru laughed back, "I was kinda wishing for a peaceful lunch, ya know… But then those guys showed up, so the best I could do is walk out not to cause much commotion, right?

"Huh? Um, Ino…"

Ino leaned her head against his strong chest and slowly stroked his hair seductively. She closed her eyes as Shikamaru started to sweat. His heart started pumping wildly and his breathing was getting faster. Things began to get steamier when Ino's other hand slowly went down to unbuckle Shikamaru's belt and unzip his jeans.

Then, slowly she began stroking his thighs.

"Now that dad's back in Konoha, things might turn out differently from now on." She said to him, "Sure he'll be leaving after we get married, but please be patient with him while he's here, okay?

"My dad tends to cause commotion sometimes, and could also be a bit troublesome."

"That's okay, I understand completely." Shikamaru replied, "My dad's kinda like that too at times. So, it's okay… I know how to deal with things while Yamanaka-san is here with us."

"I'm glad you understand." Ino smiled. Then, she looked up to face him. Soon, the fuse was lit. Their hearts burned passionately like flames of never-ending love. Outside the alley, people were walking, carrying shopping bags and suitcases. Taxis and vehicles fled across the busy streets as clouds flew across the sky.

No one noticed the sweet couple hiding themselves in the alley's darkness.

"What do we do now?" Shikamaru asked, "Surely they aren't finished eating yet…"

"Let's do something while we're alone here together." Ino said as she stared at him straight in the eye.

They both stared at each other with affection and soon enough they were moving closer until they shared another steamy, hot kiss in the midst of the dark shadows.

The electrifying kiss was accompanied by the beeping sounds of cars, people chattering and motorcycles zooming across the lane. Their hearts burned for each other more and more as their tongues met, creating a wild fantasy that took them away from reality. They were soon in their own special world, just for the two of them.

It was a sunny day in the village of Konoha, what the future brings is unknown. Doobi.

**I'll take a break first! I'm so hungry, so I'll eat fried noodles! YUMMY! Ü**


	9. Chapter 9

**That last chapter was rather short. Here, I'll make it up to you. Ü**

**Chapter 9- The Ultimate Naruto Tournament!**

"Zap-zap! Bzzzt-bzzt-boom-boom!"

"Bam! Bzoot! Bam-bam-badaaaaaaaaam!!!"

KISAME: Hey! That looks like fun! What game are you playing!

TOBI: We're playing **Naruto 2 **on the new PS2 Zetsu got us! Pretty neat, huh?

Kisame amused himself as he watched Tobi and Deidara playing Naruto on the PS2. Tobi was using Orochimaru and Deidara chose to use Gaara. They've been playing for hours now and it pretty much shows just how addicting Naruto (the show _AND _the game) is, even for the characters themselves!

"No!" Tobi shouted, "Don't go that way, you freakin' gay person!"

DEIDARA: Die-die-die-die-die-die-die… Die, Orochimaru! DIE!!!

TOBI: (push-push-push-push-push-push-push-push)

"BOOM!"

"Aw, damn… Tobi lost again! Tobi lost to a kid!" Tobi cried, "Deidara-sempai now has seventy-seven points!"

"I wanna try playing!" Kisame said, "Can I play?"

"Sure thing, Sharkbait." Deidara said, handing him the joystick. "Here, it's all yours. I'm gonna go take a bath now. The suspense made me sweat! Whoo! Seventy-seven points! Do I rock or what?"

"Seventy-seven points!?" Zetsu said, "How long have you guys been playing?"

"Since three in the morning!" Tobi replied, "We are very thankful that you bought a PS2, Zetsu!"

**(NOTE: It is already eight in the evening. Imagine how much fun they were having playing for 15 HOURS STRAIGHT. Non-stop Naruto 2…)**

"I wanna play Choji now!" Tobi said, "Yay!"

"I'll play the Hyuga kid then!" Kisame said. And soon enough, the game started.

KISAME: Wait- how do you work this thing!? Tobi!

TOBI: DIE, NEJI! DIEEEE!!! (push-push-push-push-push-push-push-push)

"BOOM!!!"

"I WIIIIN!!!" Tobi exclaimed, "Deidara-sempai! Tobi has earned his first point! And it only took me 15 hours and two minutes!"

"Wow, that's great Tobi." Deidara said, "And it took me 15 hours to earn seventy-seven points. Yipee."

"I can't accept this! I wanna play again!" Kisame said, pissed. "I'll play Choji this time!"

Suddenly, from the shadows, Itachi emerges and rubs his eyes as he had just gotten up from his sleep. "What's happening here?" he asked, "Are you playing with the PS2?"

"Why yes we are!" Kisame answered, "I'm gonna kick Tobi's ass now!"

"Tobi, would you mind if I played?" Itachi asked.

"S-sure thing!" Tobi replied, "Who do you want to compete with?"

"I'll try the one-player mode, if you don't mind." Itachi said. Then, he gave out a cold stare at Kisame and said, "Would that be okay? …Kisame?"

Kisame started shaking in fear. "I-i-it's okay! I-I-I d-don't mind at all, Itachi!"

"Good." Itachi said. And there he went and shifted the game to 1P mode. He chose himself as the player and his opponent was-

KISAME!

"You're gonna die…" Itachi said, grasping the joystick tightly.

Kisame started shaking even more. "He's gonna kill me!!! I'm sushi!"

ITACHI: Say yer prayers, Kisame…

-BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!!!-

"BOOM!"

KISAME: OW!

"BA-DANNNNN!!!"

KISAME: OOH!

"BANG-BAM-BOOM!!!"

KISAME: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!

ITACHI: This is the end for you, Kisame…

KISAME: Oh noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!

ITACHI: Bye-bye. (push-push-push-push-push-push-push-push)

"BOOM!"

KISAME: Waaaaah!!! Ahhh… (collapses)

"Whew. That was relaxing!" Itachi sighed, "Okay, Kisame. You can have the joystick now.

"Um, Kisame?

"…Kisame?"

TOBI: (pokes Kisame) Poke-poke… He's out. Okay, I'm bored now. What do we do?

ZETSU: Wanna go peek at Deidara while he's bathing?

TOBI: Sure! Count me in! How about you, Itachi?

ITACHI: (perverted grin) Deidara… Bathing… In the shower… Heheheheheh…


	10. Chapter 10

**Yay! It's the tenth chapter and I'd like to see how this fic is going so far… I'm kinda nervous here… I've never actually written a story about married life yet and this is going to be a big challenge for me since I've got no experience (well, duh. I'm not married yet…) So there… **

**OOH! My friends and I held a BIG PARTY at a friend's house last Friday to celebrate the end of our fourth quarter exams! Man, that was an ache in the butt… My brain must be very tired… Look! All of its green-ness is leaking out! Guess that explains the sexy Shikaino part in chapter 8… BOHAHAHAHAHAHA! We had karaoke! Very similar to my fic, eh? If you read 'Slut,' I dedicated some songs to Sai and to Lee! Livin' la Vida Loca and Jingle Bell Rock with the matching choreography! We had so much fun, we all looked like a group of drunk people! **

**Anyways, back to this fic… I'm sorry if I get carried away. I like talking about parties and all…**

**I'm doing this fic while watching Ouran!!! Yay! How fun! I love Hitachiin-cest!**

**Chapter 10- Morning Mayhem**

The next morning was warmer than usual. The sun was shining brightly outside Shikamaru's window as birds chirped high up on branches of trees. It was nice and quiet in his room as he and Ino hugged each other with a wrinkled white blanket on top of them. Yes, Shikamaru changed his sheets last week. They're not green anymore… Slowly, Shikamaru's eyes opened and saw Ino's sweet smile right in front of him first thing in the morning. To him, it certainly made his day.

He fixed the strap of her top as it had slipped down onto her shoulder and sat up to stare at her tenderly with those romantic eyes. When he started stroking her hair gently, Ino's eyes slowly opened.

"Good morning, Ino." He greeted sweetly, "Did you sleep well?"

With a kiss on the cheek, Ino smiled back at him and replied, "Shikamaru, when I sleep with you, every night seems better than the last."

As they were moving closer to kiss, the doorbell suddenly rang, ruining the sweet moment.

Putting on his lucky green robe, Shikamaru crawled right out of bed and walked out of the room to answer the door. Ino waited for him quietly on the bed, smiling and humming love songs.

(Shikamaru opens the door)

INOICHI & SHIKAKU: Hello!

SHIKAMARU: Uh? What are you guys doing here? A-a-and what's with the luggage!?

Wait, don't tell me…

"Until you get married, Inoichi and I will be living in here with you to make sure you guys won't have any trouble once you get married!" Shikaku said.

"And I also want to make sure you and my daughter aren't doing anything unnecessary before the wedding." Inoichi added. Then, he crept up to Shikamaru and asked again, "ARE YOU ABSOLUTELY POSITIVELY SURE YOU DIDN'T GET INO PREGNANT… YET!?"

"Like she said, I know what restraint means okay!?" Shikamaru replied, getting quite pissed.

Hearing all the commotion, Ino rushed down the stairs to check what was going on. Upon seeing her dad, she gasped and asked, "O-o-otousama, what are you and Nara-san doing here!?"

"Ino…" Shikamaru said, "They're moving-in with us…"

"Haha! Very funny!" Ino laughed. "…WHAT!? SERIOSULY!"

"Why would we joke around with you guys? You're our kids, come on!" Shikaku said as he and Inoichi nodded in chorus. "We just wanna make sure nothing bad happens after you guys tie the knot!"

"Uh… Thanks for being concerned and all, but I believe Shikamaru and I'd be able to handle things well!" Ino said nervously.

"Yes, very well said, Ino." Shikamaru added as he started pushing their fathers out the door, "It was nice seeing you and all, so feel free to drop by again some other time…"

"Oh no you don't!" yelled Shikaku, pushing the door away, "We are going to make sure no troubles come between the two of you! We are going to make sure that Ino will become the perfect wife,

"And you, Shikamaru, the perfect husband!"

"How troublesome…" Shikamaru sighed. "But no one's perfect, right? So what's the use?"

"Don't you dare talk back, young man!" Shikaku yelled, "We are going to make this marriage work! And for that to make it work, you need our guidance."

"Trust me…" Inoichi said, "With the two of us around here, your married life will be a guaranteed success!"

"I told you we don't need any help!" Ino insisted, "Shikamaru and I are fine on our own! We have our own ways of living!"

"Oh really?" Shikaku said doubtfully, "Ino, can you cook?"

"Yes, I cook for the two of us every night!"

"Can you clean the house?"

"Yes… I sweep the dust off the floors, dust the furniture, change the curtains occasionally, etc. I also do the laundry, in case you still aren't convinced…"

"Hmmm, impressive… Do you clean your room every morning?"

"Whaddya mean? Shikamaru and I sleep in the same room every night! We take turns in cleaning, so…"

"WHAT!?!? YOU MEAN YOU SLEEP TOGETHER!? NAKED!?"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO, FOR SANDAIME'S SAKE!!!" yelled Ino and Shikamaru, "What on earth are you thinking, you dirty old man!?" 

"We only plan on doing that _after _we get married!" Shikamaru explained, "I don't wanna get Ino pregnant now! I know how hard it is for couples to have a child before their wedding… I don't want Ino to suffer the consequences 'coz of me."

"Shikamaru…" Ino said, "That is so sweet of you."

"Yeah, sure you restrain yourself, but you'll never know what can happen, right?" Inoichi replied, "I trust you, Shikamaru. But I can't say I've given you _all _of my trust just yet. What if you come home drunk? Then, you'll start screwing Ino!"

"Dad!" Ino yelled, "That's not the kind of guy Shikamaru is!"

"I never really like the taste of alcohol…" Shikamaru said, "I'm the coffee type of guy, you see…"

"But still, it's pretty risky to have the two of you sleeping in the same room, _on _the same bed!" said Inoihi who was really overprotective of his daughter, "Which is why you two must start sleeping in separate rooms starting tonight!"

"WHAT!?"

Ino and Shikamaru looked as if the world was coming to and end…

"Yeah, but…"

"No buts! This is the decision and it's final!"

"The only time you two can start sleeping together again is after your marriage!"

"Aw, crap…"

And starting today, Ino and Shikamaru will have to suffer the pain and humiliation of their fathers living with them. In-laws can be annoying and this is just the beginning. Sleeping in different rooms seemed ridiculous for this sweet couple, since every night, they'd die to be together as they dream under the endless night.

Shikaku and Inoichi… Two overprotective dads making sure that nothing bad happens to their two adorable children.

This is the start of the in-laws' agonizing nagging!

SHIKAMARU: Oh dear. They've declared Martial Law in my own house…

INO: What can possibly go worse!?

(Dun! Dun! Dun!)

**Wow. That has to be really annoying. Don't you just hate it when other people invade your privacy? Damn. I feel so sorry for making this happen to Ino and Shikamaru! But to spice things up a bit, I just had to make this happen. So there…**

**Oh! I'd like to make a youtube recommendation! Just in case you haven't seen 'Fun with Akatsuki' yet, YOU HAVE TO SEE THEM!!! There are nine episodes at the moment, plus a teaser for the next season. It's super funny and hilarious! If you're a fan of Akatsuki, you definitely have to see this! Those videos were by 'Omnistrife' by the way… So there. Ü**

**Mmmm… Donuts… I'm craving for KRISPY KREME!!! Yipee!!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Music: No Boy, No Cry by Stance Punks**

**(sings) I want my Krispy Kreme! I want my Krispy Kreme! **

**Chapter 11- Complaining…**

SAI: What!? Ino, you can't be serious…

INO: It's true… Shikamaru's dad together with my dad moved-in with us and banned us from sleeping together! They said the only time we could start sleeping together again is after our wedding!

SAI: Well, that's okay! Feb 8 is like… Only two more weeks away from now! Ü

INO: TWO WEEKS IS TOO LONG TO WAIT!!!

SAI: Now, calm down, Ino! If you stop thinking about it, everything will be alright! Now, take a deep breath and…

"Ino, who is that?"

"WHAT THE…"

SAI: Hey, Ino! You still there?

In the room, right before her very eyes, Shikaku was standing, staring at her right in the eye, looking like he was about to kill her…

"Ino," he said, "Who is on the phone?"

"A-a friend," she replied nervously with her hand shaking.

"Uh-huh, and what is your friend's name?"

"S-S-Sai," she replied, "His name is Setoshi Sai, sir!"

Then, Shikaku frowned even more, making this the scariest thing Ino's ever seen in her entire life. Angrily, Shikaku grabbed the phone from her and said, "I'm sorry, Sai but if you plan on taking Ino away from my son, I'm gonna have to kill you!"

"Take Ino away? Sir, I…"

"Good-bye, Sai!"

(Slams the phone) BAM!

Ino stood still in fright as Shikaku looked at her with dagger eyes.

"Ino…" he said, "If I ever catch you cheating on Shikamaru, you're done for."

"CHEATING!?" Ino said, "Sai's a friend of mine! Sure, Shikamaru may have gotten jealous of him once, but those two are okay now!"

"He may still be trying to get you, Ino…" Shikaku said, "So if I catch you talking with him or with any other guy, I lose a bit of trust in you…"

_Darn, this guy's annoying… Can't he tell the difference between cheating on someone from complaining to a friend 'coz some annoying future in-law is messing your life up!? _Ino thought.

**Meanwhile, downstairs…**

SHIKAMARU: Yes, Temari I know! It's bizarre...

TEMARI: Wow. It must be pretty annoying to have your dads over there. I haven't seen Ino's father yet, though… How does he look like?

SHIKAMARU: Um… He looks a lot like Ino except that he's got wrinkles and… He's old… And… He isn't that sexy at all!

"Who's old and not sexy?"

"Aw, crap… Here he is…"

SHIKAMARU: Uh, Temari… I'm gonna call you back later.

TEMARI: Huh? Why? Let me guess… The old man caught you red-handed.

SHIKAMARU: Pretty much like that.

TEMARI: Okay… Um… Bye. And good luck.

SHIKAMARU: Thanks… I need all the luck I could get… (puts down phone)

(turns around to face Inoichi)

"…WHAT?"

Inoichi stared at him exactly how Shikaku stared at Ino in the earlier part of this chapter. His arms were crossed and one eyebrow was raised.

"Who was that, Shikamaru?" he asked.

"I was telling Temari how annoying I find this idea…" Shikamaru replied, "Got a problem?"

"Oh, no. There isn't any problem at all!" Inoichi said, "It's just that…

"About this Tenari person… She can't possible be…

"ANOTHER WOMAN, now can she?"

"What the… Another woman!?" Shikamaru guffawed, "Haha! NO!"

"What makes you so sure I'd fall for that?" Inoichi said.

Shikamaru smirked and said, "Okay, so maybe Ino may have mistook Temari for another woman, but the truth is SHE ISN'T okay? Now, why don't you scrape off my dad and go home?

"…WHAT NOW!?"

"I'm watching you, Shikamaru… I'm watching you…"

Today was the first day of Martial Law in Shikamaru's house. Imagine just how chaotic the succeeding days will be for every one…


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm starting to get sleepy… But no, I MUST continue doing this fic! I NEED MY COFFEE!!!**

**Tsunade: (winks) Hey, there! I'm here with your coffee!**

**Me: Uhhh… Wow. That was fast… Thanks, um, Tsunade.**

**Tsunade: Anything else I could do for you? A hug? A kiss? A striptease maybe?**

**Me: Uhhh… No, thank you I'm fine.**

**Tsunade: Awwww, come on! Are you sure?**

**Me: JUST GET OUT ALREADY!!! THESE PEOPLE ARE WAITING FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER AND I AM GOING TO GIVE IT TO THEM TO MAKE UP FOR THE DELAYS!!!**

**Tsunade: Wow, you sure work hard.**

**Me: Unlike you, yes. Now if you want to strip your clothes off, go look for Jiraiya. I'm sure he'd be happy to see you.**

**Jiraiya: Oh yeah the hell I would!**

**Tsunade: …**

**Me: THE TWO OF YOU JUST GET THE HELL OUT ALREADY!!! I'M GONNA LIVE TO MY WORKAHOLIC TITLE!!! OUT!!! EVERYBODY OUT!!!**

**Jiraiya: Gee, you could at least say please!**

**Me: PLEASE ME AND JUST GET OUT ALREADY!**

**Jiraiya: Okay! Okay! We'll leave!**

**Chapter 12- A Night Away From You Seems Like A Million Years in Pure Darkness**

It was ten in the evening, just about time to go to sleep. Ino sits quietly on the bed, wondering how Shikamaru's doing in the other room. As she sits quietly, brushing her hair, the door suddenly opens and in comes her dad with a warm… cup… of coffee… Aw, geez, I want some more coffee!

**Anko: Here's some more coffee!**

**Me: Thank you, Anko. That's really thoughtful of you.**

**Anko: I know! So, um… Is there anything else you'd like?**

**Me: A-are you going to ask me if I wanted to see you strip right before my very eyes?**

**Anko: Uh… Yes!**

**Me: (frowns) …no, I _do not _want to see you strip…**

**Kakashi: What's going on here? Is there anything you need?**

**Me: OOH!!! Kakashi! STRIP! STRIP! STRIP!!!**

**Kakashi: What the… Well, okay…**

**Me: Yipee!!!**

**Anko: Gay… Gay… Gay… Gay…**

**Gai: Did you call me?**

**After 3 hours of lap-dancing Kakashi…**

"Would you like some coffee, princess?" Inoichi asked, "It's nice and warm!"

"Not as warm as when Shikamaru holds me tenderly in his arms." Ino replied, "I'm really sorry, dad. It's just that… A night without Shikamaru seems like a million years of pure loneliness…

"I feel so empty inside when he's not with me."

Inoichi sighed, sat down on the bed and rubbed Ino's back. "Ino, darling, I know how hard it is to be away from someone you truly care about, but there are times when sacrifices have to be made.

"I don't want you getting pregnant before your marriage. And… It just doesn't seem right for two people to be sleeping together before getting married, right?"

"Yeah, well I guess that _does _sound kind of awkward." Ino replied, "But like I said, Shikamaru's not the type of guy who would just screw me and bam! We start feeling guilty of our own acts…

"Shikamaru's responsible, I know it. He wouldn't just have sex with me for no reason you know.

"He made me a promise and I know it's a promise he'd never break!"

"Yeah, but you know what they say." Inoichi said, "Some things are easier said than done. We can never be too sure, Ino.

"I'm sorry we have to do this, but as your father and Shikamaru's future father-in-law, this is for your own good. It's for the both of yours."

Ino sighed sadly and looked down to the floor.

"Don't worry! You and Shikamaru will only have to suffer two weeks with us here and there! You're married! You're free to have sex anytime, anywhere, in any way you want! There are many positions you can be in when you…"

"Dad, shut the hell up."

"Sorry."


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay, that last chapter was rather awkward… I'm getting nervous for the sex scene I'll be writing after these two get married. I'm sorry if it won't be as good as you expected… Sumimasen! Oh, and about the idea of having them married on Feb 8 the day itself, yeah I've had that idea too… Honestly, I'd love to do that but my schedule's really busy… I am very sorry for the inconvenience. Ü**

**Chapter 13- Romeo and Juliet- ShikaIno Version!**

At the middle of the night, Ino woke to a tapping sound she heard by the window. Getting up, she put on her bedroom slippers and walked to her balcony to check what it was.

Below, standing in the darkness was Shikamaru in the garden. With him was a guitar and above him was a starry sky and a full moon, more beautiful than ever.

"Shikamaru!" Ino said, "What… What are you doing here?"

"I missed you." He replied, strumming random chords on his guitar, "So I came down here to serenade you, my fair maiden."

"Wow. Since when did you get so poetic?" Ino smiled and giggled.

Shikamaru was spellbound when he saw Ino staring right at him, in her seductive night clothes. His heart was pumping and it saddened him to think he won't be able to sleep with her for two weeks. Thank goodness their fathers were already sound asleep in another room, giving them a chance to be together that night.

Slowly, Shikamaru began plucking an intro to his song. Ino listened to him and stared at him dreamily as he played her a romantic song.

"_You with the sad eyes… Don't be discouraged, oh I realize…_

"_It's hard to take courage in a world full of people…"_

The night grew more and more romantic as each word was sung. The cold breeze blew as Shikamaru's melody made Ino's heart beat faster.

"_And I see your true colors shining through… I see your true colors and that's why I love you…"_

Slowly, he put down his guitar and continued singing the song. Using chakra, he walked up the walls of his house and ended up with Ino in her balcony. The two of the m hugged sweetly and held each other's hands.

"We're gonna be so dead if they find us here!" Ino smiled, putting her head on Shikamaru;s shoulder.

"Well," Shikamaru said, stroking her hair, "Let's just hope they didn't put an alarm or something…"

Then, slowly, they moved closer toward each other and gave each other a sweet good night kiss.

Too bad there was this to ruin the precious moment… Suddenly, an alarm started ringing. "KISSING ALERT! KISSING ALERT!!! KISSING ALERT!!!"

And from out of the blue, Inoichi and Shikaku pop-into the scene to surround their two children in the balcony.

"Hah… Looks like we caught you now." Inoichi smirked.

"What the… Since when did they install an alarm in my mansion!?"

"Both of you… Back to bed… NOW!"

"Awww, damn."


	14. Chapter 14

**I feel like watching Grease all of a sudden…**

**Awww, I'm jealous! I want a Shikamaru plushie too!!! Wanna squeeze that cute fluffy head of his…**

**Chapter 14- Wedding Plans**

The next day, Ino spent her day planning the wedding in Sakura's house.

"What color scheme would you like for the decorations?" Tenten asked, "First of all, what's the wedding's theme?"

"Wedding theme?" Ino said, thinking. "A nice summery theme with colorful flowers and butterflies seems nice! Maybe pink, sky blue, lime and yellow would make a nice color scheme! Oh, and orange and lavender!"

"Wow, that's a pretty cute theme for a wedding, Ino!" Hinata said, "If I had to plan my wedding, I'd have pink, red and white roses…"

"Yeah, you better ask Kiba what he thinks too…" Ino teased, "I'm not so sure he's into roses and all…"

Hinata's face turned red when she heard Ino's Kiba comment.

"What type of wedding gown would you like, Ino?" Sakura asked, "A tube? A spaghetti strap? Off-shoulders, perhaps?"

"Anything seductive, Sakura!" Tenten said.

"Tenten!" Ino yelled, "I might end-up looking like a stripper in there!"

"Would Sakura ever do that to you?"

"If I were the Sakura from ten years ago, maybe I would…" Sakura replied. Then, she asked, "A poofy skirt or not?"

"A poofy skirt!" Tenten answered.

"There she goes again…"

"What would you like? Beads or sequins for the decorations?"

"Tiny beads would be nice…" Ino replied, "HA! I beat you, Tenten!"

Then, Sakura put everything together and drew a wedding dress on her sketch pad. Then, she showed her newest creation to Ino: a nice white tube dress with a poofy skirt and beaded flowers! Plus, this dress shows major cleavage!

"Shikamaru would so drool if he saw you in that!" Sakura commented. Then, with starry eyes, she said, "Am I great or what!?"


	15. Chapter 15

**That last chapter was VERY, very short… Nothing, just commenting. **

**OOH! I'm already starting on my first manga… It's shounen-ai… Haha!**

**Chapter 15- Shikamaru's First Case of the Year**

Hours later, Ino and Sakura had finally finished the wedding gown design. Tenten and Hinata remained inside the room still working on the wedding decorations. As soon as they got out, Shikamarku was standing there, talking loudly on the cell phone.

"Hi, Shikamaru! We're done!" Ino said cheerfully.

"Oh? Well, that's good." Shikamaru replied then resumed talking on the phone. "Really? Is that so? Then when would you want to set the appointment with me? Friday? Okay…"

"But Shikamaru," Ino sighed, "We're watching a movie together on Friday night, aren't we?"

Then, Shikamaru turned to Ino and hastily replied, "Don't worry, babe. This won't take long! We'll still have time for a movie, so don't you worry! Hello? Oh, I'm sorry… My girlfriend was talking to me…"

Ino suddenly felt very annoyed, feeling that's he's now paying less attention to her.

"Hmph!" she growled angrily.

"Take it easy." Sakura said, rubbing her comfortingly on the back, "It's his first case o' the year! If this means a lot o' money, you should let him take it!"

Ino sighed, still very exasperated, and said, "Fine… I guess it wouldn't hurt."

"How much money are you talking?" Shikamaru asked. "A million Ryo!? Whoah… That'll be able to pay my whole wedding!"

"See? He still cares a lot about you!" Sakura told Ino.

"So I'll meet you on Friday, in my office… Okay… Okay… Uh-huh… Bye… Right… Bye."

Then, he folded his phone and gently placed it in his pocket. The two girls looked at him as he grinned about the huge sum of money his new client was offering him. A million Ryo… Just for one case… Who couldn't be any happier about this?

"Well, this guy seems to make a pretty good deal!" he said, chuckling softly. "Of all these years, I've never came across anyone who'd offer me an amount _that _big! Isn't it great?"

"Yeah, that's nice…" Ino replied, not being interested at all. _He already has a mansion, a hot car and everything! Why would he still need a million Ryo? _She thought.

"What's the matter?" he asked, "You don't seem too psyched about it at all!"

With a frown, Ino hid her face behind her long bangs, shrugged her shoulders and said, "There's nothing wrong with me! I-I'm just a little tired."

"You don't look tired!" Shikamaru smiled, "Come on, I know that face! Something's annoying you, right?"

"I said there's nothing wrong!" Ino yelled.

"I think I hear Sasuke calling me…" Sakura chuckled nervously, "I, uh… I'd better go in right now!"

And in she went, with a quick shut of the door, leaving the quarrelling couple standing outside her door. Shikamaru slowly put his finger under Ino's chin and started stroking it, as if she were a cat. Ino tried hard not to react, but she couldn't help but blush a little.

"Come on," he said with a smirk, "What's the problem? Hmm? Hmm?"

"How many times do I have to tell you?" she yelled even louder, "There _is _no problem!"

Quickly, he pulled her close to him and wrapped one arm around her and the other, still under her chin. Ino was still very annoyed as she looked at him with fiery eyes full of rage. Shikamaru smiled at her without a worry and said, "Then if there isn't anything wrong with you, why are you frowning at me like that, huh? You know how much it creeps me out when you frown at me like that."

"Then if you're so creeped-out, why are you smiling at me like that?" Ino said.

"Because," Shikamaru replied, pushing Ino's head toward his chest, "As your fiancé, it is my duty to influence you in a good way. So I smiled, hoping that you'd smile along with me too."

Then, he looked up at the bright sky and continued, "It's a sunny day. Don't spoil it just 'coz you think I'm paying less attention to you and _more _attention to this new case that had just been given to me."

Softly kissing her on the cheek, he said, "Yes, I love money. But only _you _can buy me happiness. You're worth more than a million Ryo. Let's keep it that way."

Slowly, Ino closed her eyes, hugging Shikamaru's muscular torso.

It was a fair-weathered day. The clouds were feathery-looking and the sun blinded everyone with its magnificent rays. Shikamaru's got his first job of the year and now Ino's feeling a little jealous. Will everything still be as sweet as it used to be?


	16. Chapter 16

**Wow… The clouds are nice…**

**Chapter 16- Hinata's Gift**

After Shikamaru had left for the office, Ino was left all alone in the house with no one to talk to. As she sat alone on the sofa, she gazed at the lovers walking together outside, laughing and talking happily as if they had the perfect relationships. She still felt like Shikamaru was starting to pay lesser attention to her and more to his work. As she slowly bent down, there was a knock on the door. When she opened it, Hinata was standing outside in a cute ruffled dress, carrying a basket.

"Oh, Hinata! It's… It's just you." She sighed, "What brings you here?"

"I'm sure you were expecting Shikamaru." Hinata replied, "I'm sorry. But don't worry! For now, I've brought someone you can talk to while your love is away!"

"Huh?" Ino gasped, "Someone I can talk to?"

Upon opening the basket, out jumped a little white kitten with a big purple bow tied around its neck. It walked on the rug and purred as it cuddled itself on Ino's foot.

"Awww, how cute!" Ino said, adoring the creature. Slowly, she placed it gently on her lap and stroked its fur. "I hope Shikamaru wouldn't mind having a cat in the house…"

"Well, you _do _get very lonely when he's not here." Hinata answered, "Take it as a gift from me and Kiba."

"Thank you." Ino smiled, "I promise I'll take good care of her."

"Its name is Haku…" Hinata said, "Earlier, Naruto, Kiba and I were trying to think of a good name for her. Then, Naruto mentioned an old friend they had who passed away…

"And that's exactly how this little girl got her name!

"We also have a black kitten back in the shop! Naruto named him Zabuza!"

"Wow… That's pretty cute, Hinata!"

Then, suddenly Shikamaru came into the house, carrying a briefcase full of paper. He hurried through the living room and gave Ino a peck on the cheek. Because she was so jealous, by seeing the bag full of documents in his hand made her ignore this friendly little kiss on her cheek. She said nothing and looked down to the floor and waited for him to say something. But sadly, nothing happened. Shikamaru just took of his coat, tossed it onto the couch nearby and ran upstairs with his briefcase to fix the case in his room. More work. More jealousy and disappointment for Ino.

"What was that?" Hinata asked, being concerned. "He kissed you on the cheek, you'd usually blush and giggle whenever he'd do that, right?"

Ino sighed and sank herself into the soft sofa right behind her. "Hinata," she replied, "It's his first job of the year and he's going to be paid a huge sum of money if he wins this case…

"I know I'm supposed to be happy for him,

"Supporting him and cheering him on all the way…

"But I can't help but feel he's paying lesser attention to me. It's like he doesn't even see me anymore!"

SHIKAMARU (from his room): Ino! Could you bring me a cup of coffee please? I need to stay up all night…

HINATA: Well… At least he knows you exist!

INO: Hmph… This is so annoying, I can't stand it anymore!

Patting her on the back, Hinata said, "Shikamaru has you. But he's also got other stuff to take care of, you know. Love and romance isn't the only important thing in life! He also needs earn money for a living, right?

"And… Aside from that, if the two of you are planning to raise a family, you're gonna need lots and lots of funds! You need money for hospital bills, money for sending your kids to school, then college…"

"Okay, Hinata. That's enough. I get it now." Ino said, "But I really can't help myself. I feel like I want Shikamaru to look at me and _only _at me.

"I'm greedy when it comes to love, you know!"

Hinata couldn't say another word. She just stood there, staring down at Ino who was pounding a throw pillow on the sofa. After three minutes of silence, the door opened. Shino came inside carrying his leathery black suitcase.

"Hinata. I'm here to pick you up." he said, "Kiba's busy at the moment, so he asked me to pick you up today."

"What?" Hinata replied, "Kiba-kun is busy? He's been so busy for the past few days, it's like the guy doesn't even see me anymore!

"And here he goes asking poor Shino-kun to pick me up!

"It's like I don't even exist anymore!"

"Now you know how it feels…" Ino told her smirking, "Ah… The feeling of when your loved one is paying more attention to his work than to his girlfriend… Don't you just hate it?"

"Hinata, let's go." Shino said, "He wants you back at exactly 7 o' clock in the evening."

"Well, at least this one shows conceen…" Ino said, "Shikamaru's completely into the case… All he gave me was a peck on the cheek. Tch. That was so cheap."

SHIKAMARU (from his room): Ino! My coffee, please!

INO (very pissed that she can't take it anymore): Grrrr… Aaaagh! COME DOWN HERE AND GO MAKE IT YOURSELF!!! I SPENT THE WHOLE DAMN DAY CLEANING THE DAMN HOUSE, YOU KNOW!!!

"I really think we oughtta get going now…" Shino said, "I think things'll get messy around here…"

"Right. I'll see you, Ino-san…"

And out they went. Right after Hinata and Shino had left the house, Shikamaru stomped his way down the stairs looking very annoyed and stressed. As soon as he reached the first floor of the mansion, he looked at Ino with a very frustrated look in his eyes and groaned angrily at her. Ino looked back at him with the same angry look. Then, the fight began…

"You can't always expect me to do things for you, you know!" she said, "I'm your girlfriend, not your housemaid! Just 'cause I'm staying here with you doesn't give you the right to always boss me around like you own the place!"

"Well, Ino, like it or not, YES! I _do _own this place!" Shikamaru shot back, "You know, it's really annoying the way you always want me to pay attention to you. It's like I can't even do anything else anymore!"

"Yeah, but thanks to me, you have someone to clean the house, do the laundry, cook dinner, sweep the floors, clean the garage, wash the car and water the plants out in the garden!" she said, "If I weren't here doing all of those damn things, which I really don't wanna do by the way, your house would be such a mess! You can't live in this house without me!"

"Whaddya mean? I've lived years in this mansion, and I never needed anyone to clean this place up for me!" Shikamaru said, "In all those years, I've always managed to keep the house clean no matter how busy I was!"

"But it's certainly much cleaner now that I'm here, huh?"

"Well, you're not the only one who's done something for someone, Yamanaka Ino!" he said, "Without me taking you in here, you'd be cold and lonely at the streets, begging for money, jobless, homeless and most of all, HELPLESS! I rescued you from begging on the streets, so at least show some gratitude!"

"Gratitude? GRATITUDE!?" Ino said, "What I do for you… I don't do those things just because of gratitude, Shikamaru. I don't do them just because I want to thank you…

"I do those things… All of those things…

"Because I LOVE YOU!"

Then, she continued, "_You're _the one who needs to show more gratitude, mister!"

**The flames were burning up… Only five more days 'til the big wedding… What's gonna happen next?**

**Find out… AFTER MY WRITER'S BLOCK IS FINALLY CURED… After a few more months, maybe.**

**I apologize. Ü**


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry it took so long… I was enjoying the school break and at the same time my writer's block was driving me insane! But don't worry, I'm back now! I'll make it up to you with an explosion of the next succeeding chapters, okay? So, some of you might ask… What's the cure for my Writer's Block? Spending a night in bed with Kakashi, of course!**

**JIRAIYA: Hey, what about me?**

**GAI: And me!!! **

**ME: (Gets Monthly Planner from pocket) Jiraiya's gonna be my bedmate next month… And Gai, the month after that!**

**YOU: Wow… You have a schedule… (THE HELL!?)**

**Chapter 17- Bitter, not Sweet! (A Chappie dedicated to comedy!)**

As the two continued yelling at one another, smoke bombs suddenly hit the ground and exploded. Soon enough, the whole place was filled with annoying purple smoke.

"Aww, shit… What now?" Shikamaru coughed.

"I dunno, but don't think I'll forget about this fight!" Ino said, "We'll continue discussing things after this… This… Oh, whatever this is!"

Then, as the smoke slowly began to dissolve, they found their dads standing in the middle of the living room, posing as colorful lights danced around the place. Carrying red roses in their hands, they began to chant…

SHIKAKU: _Prepare for trouble…_

INOICHI: _Make it double!_

SHIKAKU: _To protect the world from devastation!_

INOICHI: _To unite all peoples within our nation!_

SHIKAKU: _To denounce the evils of truth and love…_

INOICHI: _To extend our reach to the stars above!_

SHIKAKU: _Shikaku!_

INOICHI: _Inoichi!_

SHIKAKU: _Ino-Shika-Cho, blast off with the speed of light!_

INOICHI: _Tell us dear children, the cause of your fight!_

CHOJI: (pops in from nowhere) _CHOJI, that's right!_

"Um… What the hell are they doing?" Shikamaru asked as he stared at the three idiots in Team Rocket uniforms.

"Well," Ino replied, "Whatever it is they're up to, it's not really helping us at all…"

"Yeah…"

"Hey, um, Shikamaru, wasn't the line supposed to be _Surrender now, or prepare to fight, _not _Tell us dear children, the cause of your fight?_"

"Why yes, if I remember correctly, that is exactly right…"

"Enough with that. Don't you know just how hard it was to rehearse those lines over and over again?" Choji interrupted.

AKIRA KUROSAWA: Cut! That was great! Let's take five, okay?

CREW: Yes, Kurosawa-sama!

(Canned laughter)

"Okay, now where'd Akira Kurosawa come from?" Shikamaru asked, "Or better yet, what are you three all doing here just in the middle of our fight? You have absolutely no respect for privacy! You're not supposed to be messing in other people's business, especially not in those ridiculous Team Rocket outfits, reciting those ridiculous lines!!!"

JESSIE AND JAMES: How dare you make fun of us like that!

SHIKAMARU: GET THE HELL OUTTA MY HOUSE!!! Wait, how'd you get in here anyway!?

JAMES: Beats me! The author just suddenly put us here!

SHIKAMARU: Aw, for crying out loud! GET OUT!!! And take your stupid Meowth with ya!

MEOWTH: Who ya callin' stupid eh, buster!?

SHIKAMARU: GEEEEEEEET OOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUT!!!!

JESSIE: Alright! Alright! We're leaving! Sheesh, you need Anger Management classes!

**Okay, enough of that…**

"We heard the two of you fighting." Inoichi told them, "Aww, come on, you guys! Only five days 'til your big wedding and you're fighting like this! Don't tell me we're calling it off,"

"Yes, and if I'm not mistaken, this is your second fight!" Choji said, "Just think of how poor little me would feel knowing that his two bestest friends in the world are fighting! You know what, I'm gonna cry if this keeps up. You two are getting married, for heaven's sake!"

_Darn, there they go… Scolding us again… _Shikamaru thought.

_This is annoying… They should just get back to masturbating themselves… _Ino told herself, _Darn… Why should they even care? This is our problem, not theirs!_

"Oh, there you two go again! Crossing your arms, not minding each other and thinking that the three of us should just get back to masturbating ourselves!" Shikaku said.

"Umm… I wasn't the one who secretly said that in my mind, okay?" Shikamaru said as he pointed at Ino, "_She _was the one you three should get back to your masturbation instead of even taking part in this."

"At least I'm not the one so obsessed with his job…" Ino muttered.

"WHAT WAS THAT JUST NOW?" Shikamaru yelled, "Do you want me to slap you in the face like I did when I thought you and Sai were dating?"

"Do you want me to run away again because I was so hurt when I thought you loved Temari more than me!?" Ino yelled back, "I could right now, you know!"

"Oh, god make them stop!" Choji yelled even louder, "I hate it when you shout at each other like that! It's like I don't even know you anymore!"

"Well, like it or not, you _do _know us, okay?" Ino told him.

"Haha. Very funny." Shikamaru said sarcastically.

"OKAY! OKAY! Enough of this already!" Shikaku said, breaking them up, "I want to get to the bottom of this, okay? Ino, tell us your side of the story… Why are you mad at my son?"

"Well…"

"He was with another woman?"

"No,"

"You caught him in the bathroom masturbating, right?"

"Nope, that was dad…"

INOICHI: (blushes) Eheheh… Don't kids say the darnest things?

"Well, why are you mad at him?"

Angrily, she looked at Shikamaru and answered… "That man is _SO _obsessed with his work that he doesn't even have any time for me anymore!"

"Now, don't you think that's a bit too shallow, Ino?" Choji asked, "OOH! Chips!!!"

"Yes, Ino." Inoichi added, "Don't you think that's a pretty shallow reason for getting mad at Shikamaru like this? Sometimes, you could be so possessive you'd always want attention from other people."

"WELL, that's how I am, dad!" Ino replied, "That's how I am! I love a person, I want him, I want him _noticing me, _all the time! He- Shikamaru should know that if he really wants to marry me, he should be willing enough to spend the rest of his darn life with me, pampering me, giving me what I want and paying attention to me!"

"This is gonna be a long night…"

"Want some chips?"

"No thanks. I'm kinda full at the moment…" then, Inoichi continued lecturing her, "Darling, I know you want the best in a relationship… But when you're committed to someone, you should know that your partner also has some other important things he has to take care of! Love shouldn't be the center of everyone's life, okay? You still have your health, your job, and other stuff like that…"

Ino tried hard not to listen. She sat down on the sofa and crossed her arms and legs. "Hmph." She grunted, "Then if Shikamaru has _some other things _to take care of, he never should've saved me from the stripper bar in the first place!"

"Stripper bar?" Inoichi said, surprised. "Is there something I need to know? What about the stripper bar? What were you doing there, Ino?"

_Oh darn. I forgot. Dad knew nothing about me being a stripper… _Ino thought.

"I-it's nothing, dad." She said, "It's nothing."

"Nothing? That doesn't sound like nothing!" Inoichi told her with his voice raising, "Don't tell me that before you ended up here, you were giving your body to several other men so that they could take advantage of you and so you could make a profit!"

Ino suddenly started crying. "It was the only job available! I wasn't cut out to become a waitress! I was clumsy and I always got drunk! I couldn't reopen the family flower shop due to lack of funds! And, and I couldn't teach kids at all, dad! They're afraid of me! I lose my temper so easily!"

"Then if that's the way it is, I guess you couldn't raise our child either, huh?" Shikamaru said, "Maybe you'd just lose your temper on him, and our kid runs away from home!"

"That's not what I'm saying!" Ino said, "Shut up! SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!!!"

"Ino, I am very disappointed in you!" Inoichi said. Slowly, he began marching towards his daughter and slaps her on the face. Ino drops to the floor and weeps there, with her tears falling all over the carpeted floor.

**Okay, the comedy part's over folks, this is drama!**

"Okay, Shikamaru, it's your turn." Inoichi said, "Tell us why you're angry at Ino, though I already know a million reasons why…"

"A million reasons for being mad at Ino?" Shikamaru replied, "That's a little bit too much… But anyway, I am mad at her because I am totally sick of her always wanting attention from me! I am a very busy man, so she should understand that I couldn't always make out with her every night! She should understand that I also have a job that I must continue doing, so that I can continue earning money for the future! I try my best to show her how important my job is to the contribution of our family plans, but she just doesn't see it!

"I spend hours and hours working in an office and it's really hard being away from her for so many hours! But I forget all about the pain because I see that I need to invest money for future plans! I am working my heart out, breaking my back and straining my eyes because I love her! I don't want us to end-up in cardboard boxes!"

Then, looking at Ino, he ends his statement. "I know I should be giving importance to you. But what's gonna happen if we keep on making-out every night? If I forget about my job and slack-off on my responsibilities, our child might suffer from not having a proper nutrition, a proper home and proper education! We might lose everything, you know."

Then, he knelt down before Ino and put his finger under her chin. "Don't worry, I'm not forgetting about you. Sometimes, you think the craziest things. I could never forget you! It's just that… The client is offering a huge sum of money and I thought…

"I could use the money to get you a nice wedding present… There, I blew it. But if it's the only way to stop you from throwing me across the floor, sure, why not."

Slowly, Ino stopped crying. Feeling guilty, she threw herself at Shikamaru and held him tight. "There, there." He said, rubbing her back. "Don't worry, I forgive you… You get jealous too easily!"

"I-I'm sorry!!!" she cried, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!!!"

"Okay! Okay! I forgive you already!" Shikamaru said, "Now stop crying. It'll ruin your makeup…"

"Well, I see this fight is over…" Shikaku said, "So, what have you cooked us for dinner, huh, future daughter-in-law?"

With a smile, Ino stood up and replied, "I've made curry for us tonight!"

And with everyone happy, they all went to the dining area to have dinner. The fight was over and the two lovers made-up. Hoping for no more fights to come their way, they try to spend the next four days before the wedding much sweeter. Ino promised she wouldn't get jealous too easily and Shikamaru promised to not strain himself much in work. These are the promises they made before their big wedding… Will they be able to keep them?


	18. Chapter 18

**That must've been the l o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o n g e s t chapter I've ever written… Sugoi!**

**Chapter 18- As the Big Day Nears… **

The fight between two lovers was over and there were only four more days until the wedding. That morning, Ino was surprised to wake up with Shikamaru lying down right beside her only in his boxers.

"What the… Shikamaru! If dad sees you in here like this, we're both dead!" Ino said, "Now, get out before anyone else sees you!"

"Ino, it's okay!" he told her, "It was your dad himself who asked me to surprise you like this… He thinks you've been through enough trouble for one night, so he wants me to come over and treat you well like this…"

"Oh, I see…" Ino said, "But aren't you supposed to be at work? I mean, you have this big-time case that's offering you a lot of money! It's okay! I can take care of myself…"

"Damn. And here I was, thinking you'd actually be delighted to see me like this on a bright Wednesday morning…" Shikamaru sighed, "Now, you want me at work… Then later, you'd want me making love to you… Women these days are so indecisive, I don't know the hell what to do anymore! _Mendokuse…"_

"Wow. You sure haven't said that line in Japanese for a long time!" Ino laughed, "Okay then… Since it was dad who asked you to do this, I guess I have no choice but to treat you just as well!" Slowly, she pushed his head towards hers. "Let's do something together while we have the chance now…"

"Mmmm… Ammmmhhh… Mmmmmphh!!! Ah!"

"Ahhhh… Ooohhhh…. Eiiiyaaaa!!! SHIKAMARU!!! Ahhh…!"

As the two spend their time sweetly, peeking just behind the slightly opened door was Temari. She smiled as she saw those two on the bed together, kissing one another affectionately right after a hard night.

"Can I get you something to drink, Temari?" Inoichi asked.

"Huh? Oh, no! I'm alright Yamanaka-san." She replied, "I'm not thirsty at all. Thanks for asking!"

Temari continued looking at the two in the room. "Wow… Seeing the two of them like that… makes me really jealous. They're always so sweet, even after a huge fight. It makes me adore them a lot."

"I see you've been in bad terms with men before," Inoichi said, "Your older brother told me about it… Kankurou, was it?"

"He-He told you that?" Temari replied, "Ah yes… I've been in love so many times before… But I'm always the one who ends up getting hurt… I've many ex-boyfriends… All of them made me feel happy a long time ago, but then… after they'd see a much younger girl, they would leave me… alone… getting hurt."

"That must've been hard, always being left alone by someone you love…" Inoichi remarked, "Oh, and if you're wondering why I invited you over today, well… It's because I've heard of this incident when Ino ran away from home because she thought that _you _were going to be the girl Shikamaru's going to marry… It happened last Christmas, I think…"

"Oh, that incident!" Temari said, "It was all a big mistake… Shikamaru and I weren't dating in that photo! I was helping him find a present for Ino!"

"Yes, I know that!" Inoichi told her, "And in fact, I am very thankful my future son-in-law has a friend like you. Temari, you seem like a very interesting young girl and I believe that you and Ino would make very good friends…"

"Oh, I dunno about that, Yamanaka-san…" Temari giggled, "Ino gets all angry whenever she sees other girls hanging-around with her man…

"I'm happy she and Shikamaru are having a happy relationship together.

"I'd love to be like them someday, but I've already given up on love."

"And you're okay with that, Temari?" Inoichi asked, with a puzzled look on his face.

"Okay? I've never been better! I realize that I'm way better without a partner! So why should I complain?

"Sometimes, it's better to be alone… Nobody could hurt you."

Meanwhile, downstairs, we have Shikaku, Choji and Sai sitting next to each other on the coffee table.

"So, tell me Sai…" Shikaku said, "I know you haven't been in good terms with my son…"

"Yeah… He gets all jealous too easily, just like Ino." Sai said, "He actually thought that we were going out together, but all I was doing was bringing her home since she didn't have a ride! She didn't want to disturb Shikamaru, so she asked me if I could drive her home instead…

"Boy, that sure was a big mistake! The man got all fired-up for that! But then I told him it was merely a test to see how he really loved his girl- Ino's idea, by the way… I was only following orders, ya know what I'm saying, dude?"

Shikaku, with his jaws wide open, tapped Choji and asked, "Was he trying to speak to me just then?"

"I know… It's really hard to understand Rockers' Language, but you'll get there eventually!" Choji told him, "It wasn't easy back when we first met Sai!"

**The future in-laws spent time getting to know their children's friends to make sure that they had company after they were gone…**

NARUTO: Yes! I have been their very good friend ever since Ninja School! Believe it!

SHIKAKU: Somehow, I don't trust that face of his…

INOICHI: I see evil behind that huge toothy smile…

NARUTO: Eh? Evil!?

---------------------------

SAKURA: Don't worry! Whenever Ino's down, we'll always be here to cheer her up!

TENTEN: We've been girlfriends for a long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long…

(Ten hours later)

…long, long, long, long, long, long…

INOICHI: Tenten, are you finished yet?

TENTEN: …long, long time!

HINATA: Is it Christmas yet?

-------------------------

KIBA: Ah yes, the four of us were good friends back then! Me, Shikamaru, Choji and Naruto…

SHIKAKU: You and Choji, I trust… But him?

NARUTO: (Stuck to the wall with kunais) Please, Shikaku-san! Let me goooo!!! I am the Hokage, dattebayo!!!

KIBA: Ah, don't worry. Ya don't have to trust him if you don't want to! Everyone's been doing the same thing! Haha!

-------------------------

INOICHI: You seem very quiet…

SHINO: It's my nature.

INOICHI: That's good! At least you're not like him!

NARUTO: Why am I always being compared to others!?

SASUKE: Sexy… sexy… sexy…

NARUTO: Nani?

-------------------------

SHIKAKU: Now, just in case we die, I am counting on the both of you to take good care of them and keep an eye on them! After all, you used to be Jounin teachers at the academy, right?

ASUMA: Sure! You can leave them to me! Ino and Shikamaru were the greatest students I've ever had! You can guarantee I'll take care of them as if they were my own!

HIKARU: Daddy, am I getting a new baby brother?

KURENAI: Why do you ask, Hika-chan?

HIKARU: I want a brother, mommy!

ASUMA: (looks at Kurenai) Honey, looks like we're gonna have to get busy tonight!

SHIKAKU: Uhhh-huh… (sweat drop) Yeah…

**That was so sweet of them… And Temari… Her story is so… so sad… Here, lemme explain it to you! Temari's had so many boyfriends in the past, you see and all of them broke-up with her because they were all losers who found other girls much more attractive. Now, she's had it with love, so she decided to live on her own instead, because she's so tired of getting hurt all the time… Awww, I know I hate Temari, but even this makes me want to pity the poor girl. So sad… Don't worry, Temari-san! Kankurou, Gaara and I will give you your revenge! Gimme a list of all your past boyfriends and together, we'll put them on our DEATHNOTE!!!**

**TEMARI: Yesss… Yesss… I CAN FINALLY HAVE MY REVENGE ON ALL OF THEM!!! FWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!!!**

**KANKUROU: (starts writing on the notebook) Let me see… I can only remember five of them… Tetsu was the last one… I'll put him here! I'll make him meet a terrible car accident! Then, he rolls outta the car, falls of a cliff and into the sea!!! Never to be seen again… BOHAHAHAHAHAAAA… Then, there's Kai… He will die in the parking lot… Surrounded by Yakuza thugs… He will be shot with a million bullets and stabbed in the back by razor-sharp katanas!!! Then, they chop his body into a million pieces and sell his body parts on eBay!!! Brilliant, brilliant, brilliant!**

**GAARA: Kankurou-san, don't you think that's a bit too morbid? You're killing them, one death after another…**

**KANKUROU: Gaara! _You _like killing people, right? Here, it's your turn to write on the Death Note! Make a tragic death for Yuji this time! That guy sure pissed me off!**

**GAARA: Huh? Well… Um let's see… Yuji was the one who dumped Temari-san for a girl at the beach, right? Oh, this'll be interesting… As he's swimming out to sea, he gets eaten by a blood thirsty shark, then the shark gets eaten by a giant mutated squid monster… Then, he gets digested and becomes shark poo, then giant mutated squid monster poo… Then, he floats on the ocean, ends up in China, is sold to the emperor and will be used as hog feed… Then, he becomes hog poo next… **

**KANKUROU: Yes! That was very nice, Gaara! That was so… POOTIFUL!**

**GAARA: Next, I'll make one for Ryoga… He will be food-poisoned and put into a chlorine tank and thrown into a dark pit… Then, we put dynamite into the pit and bury everything up… And when the time is right… KABOOM! Ryoga explodes to a million pieces!**

**KANKUROU: YEEESSS!!! YEEESSS!!! I LIKE THAT!!!**

**TEMARI: Man… You guys are so into this…**

**KANKUROU: Sexee Kakashi-dono, it's your turn to write on the Death Note! I see you're a writer, so I'll expect the most violent death ever!   
**

**ME: Uh… Sure, you can count on it, Kankurou! I'll make it nice and bloody, just the way you like it!**

**TEMARI: I can't believe this! Wasn't this story supposed to be about Shikamaru and Ino? Now it's all about killing my ex-boyfriends with the Death Note! Aw, man!**

**ME: I know… But I need a break from the sweet ShikaIno romance for now. Right now, I wanna have some fun! Temari, gimme a name of one of your past boyfriends!**

**TEMARI: Huh? Well, let's see… Oh! Make Hiroki's death really tragic! Yeah… He had a black belt in Karate. Using his skills, he battered me up when I said he wasn't allowed to kiss me! Then, he too, left me for another girl…**

**ME: That does it! No one treats Temari badly except me! **

**TEMARI: Eh?**

**ME: Let's see here… Hiroki, was it? A black belter in Karate… Okay, I get ya… As he is training all alone in the dojo, he suddenly gets surrounded by a group of evil sumos!!! **

**KANKUROU: Yes! You're doing great!!!**

**ME: Then, the sumos release their acid fart! Hiroki collapses onto the ground and is unable to move… The sumo leader sits on him and flattens him up… **

**GAARA: Nice. This is getting interesting…**

**ME: And then… They put butter and maple syrup on him… And eat him for breakfast… VOILA. A Hiroki pancake.**

**TEMARI: Eh?**

**GAARA: And then, Hiroki becomes Sumo poo. **

**INO: Sexee Kakashi-sama, you're supposed to be working on the next chapter now! What are you doing here?**

**ME: We're creating the deadliest deaths for Temari's ex-boyfriends! **

**SHIKAMARU: Well, we're getting tired of waiting. Now, get back to your desk and start typing the next chapter already!**

**ME: Don't worry, guys. You've only got a small part in the next chapter anyway. If there are people who have to complain, let it be the Akatsuki members. I've planned another commercial for them, you see.**

**SHIKAMARU: Mendokuse…**

**DISCLAIMER: The names used for Temari's past boyfriends were only picked at random and have absolutely no connections with other anime shows. Thank you! **


	19. Chapter 19

**I'm getting so excited… Bohahahahahahaha!!! Yay! I got Naruto DVDs as a graduation present from my aunt! Isn't that just sweet? Sigh… I'm still gonna have to save a lot of money, since the Naruto series is still ongoing! At least that means more ninja adventures! Yay! I can't wait… Yipee!**

**ShikaTema is fake… Somehow I wanna invade Kishimoto's body and do the manga myself. ShikaTema makes sense, I'd hate to admit it… All because of Masashi Kishimoto… If _I _were the guy, I would've made it ShikaIno a long, long time ago!!! The hell… (sighs) Well, all I could do is dream… Let's just think of how great Kishimoto is for being Naruto's creator! I'm thankful he's alive! (I still hate him for the ShikaTema thingy… Damn it's annoying…)**

**Aki-chan if you're reading this, couldn't you agree even more? Wow! It must be great taking over Kishimoto's mind and body… Aside from turning ShikaTema to ShikaIno, I could also put a strip scene with Tsunade and Jiraiya in it! Oh boy!!! BOHAHAHAHAHA!!!**

**Beta-chan, if you're reading this, doesn't it make you want to sharpen your pitchforks and go for it? Imagine Temari just standing there like a sitting duck… Heheheheh… **

**And for all you Temari fans out there… This is a ShikaIno fanfic. I'm just reminding you! **

**And for all of you ShikaIno freaks who are reading this today… I apologize for that long intro… Here's chapter 19 for ya!**

**Chapter 19- The Big News Reaches Akatsuki**

Three days until the big wedding. Because of all the excitement going on, the news is spreading very quickly. And finally, it reached Akatsuki…

"I heard there's gonna be a wedding three days from now…" Deidara told them, "Nara Shikamaru and Yamanaka Ino's, I think…"

"Oh, those two." Itachi remarked, "I think they were Sasuke-kun's old classmates…"

"I'm kinda jealous of them, Itachi!" Deidara said, "When are _we _getting married? I've been waiting for so long and you never cared to ask me!"

"Deidara, there are people all around us…" Itachi told him, "Don't say those things in front of the children! You'll give them nightmares."

Right beside them, Kisame, Tobi and Sasori were staring at them. "What are you looking at?" Itachi said, "Go continue playing your little game on the PS2."

KISAME: Okay, Sasori! It's my turn to use Sasuke! You've been using him already for five hours straight and I'm tired of getting beaten-up by you!

SASORI: Sure. You handle Sasuke for a moment. I'm tired of playing! Tobi, please take-over for a few minutes. I'll go take a nap…

TOBI: Alright! Tobi's gonna play with Kisame!

KISAME: Surely, now that I'm using Itachi-kun's older brother, nothing's gonna get past me! I'll finally earn my first point in a Naruto 2 tournament!

DEIDARA: First point… After several weeks of playing! No one's beaten my record yet! I now have two-hundred and seventy-three points!

ZETSU: (arrives) Hey, guys! Still playing the PS2, I see…

TOBI: I'll use Sakura! I know it sounds like suicide, so wouldn't it be fun to see Sasuke beating her up?

Even if it's gonna cost me one of my fifty-two points, I still wanna see!

KISAME: (evil grin) Okay…

**Start game!**

TOBI: (pushes buttons) Yeeeees…

KISAME: If you want to be defeated, stop pushing those buttons right now, Tobi!

TOBI: But Tobi can't help it! Tobi likes pushing the buttons I'm pushing! I'm addicted!

KISAME: OH NO… I'm running out of life!

(KABLAAAM!!!)

KISAME: I don't believe this… SASUKE GOT BEATEN UP BY A PINK-HAIRED MANIAC!!!

ITACHI: See? Told'ya he still lacks… **hatred.**

ZETSU: Okay! Enough Naruto on the PS2 for now! I got us all a new game we can all enjoy! Ta-daa!

TOBI: OOH! BLEACH!!! I wanna play!

KISAME: I've got dibs on Ichigo!

---Ten minutes later---

KISAME: WHAaAaAaAaAaAaT!? Ichigo got beaten-up by… INOUE!?

TOBI: Hahahahahahahahaaaaaaaa!!! KISAME! You lack hatred!!!

ITACHI: That's my line, no da.

Meanwhile, back in Shikamaru's residence, we find Ino vacuuming the carpet in the living room. As she was busy cleaning, a slow jazz waltz suddenly came fading into the scene. She turned her head around and was very surprised to see Shikamaru standing by the CD player, looking at her seductively.

"You've been working hard all day, my sweet…" he said.

"Well, it's what I'm supposed to do as your future wife!" Ino giggled, "It's unusual for you to be standing there, looking at me like that…"

"May I have this dance, Ino?"

"What the…"

"This may be the only chance we'll get…" he continued, "to dance together to this waltz before marriage."

With a smile, Ino walked over to him and took his hand. Wrapping her arm around Shikamaru's torso, she led him back into the living room and there, they started dancing to the slow music.

**Somehow I think my Akatsuki stories are getting lame… Drat. I need to watch another round of _Fun with Akatsuki's _nine episodes… Man, I am losing it! Geez, what's the matter with me!?**

**ITACHI: You lack… inspiration.**

**ME: Yes, I've already figgered that out. Thanks, Itachi.**

**ITACHI: You lack… sexiness. Your Akatsuki flicks need more SEX in it!!!**

**ME: No they don't. If I put more of that in my story, the readers would sue me. Besides, I'm saving the sex for Shikamaru and Ino's honeymoon! And the readers would probably kill themselves just trying to imagine Kisame screwing Tobi!!! **

**ITACHI: Okay. Nevermind about what I said. Even _THAT _makes me want to kill myself.**

**ME: _Mendokuseeeeee… _X-(**


	20. Chapter 20

**Somehow I think I'm losing it… My inspiration for Akatsuki commercials, that is… I'm losing the certain inspiration that lets me do funny stories about them! Oh no… My writer's block is still here… THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!!!**

**Chapter 20- Cream-colored dreams**

Two days left until the big wedding… Things are speeding-up as wedding plans are being finalized. It was early in the morning in Shikamaru's mansion when Sakura suddenly came by, carrying a huge bag in her hand.

"What are you doing here so early in the morning?" Shikamaru asked when he opened the gate.

"Is Ino already awake?" Sakura asked, "I need to speak with her right now! This is important!!!"

"SAAAAKURA-CHAAAAAN!!!"

Before they knew it, Ino was already awake and alive in the morning. She ran to her best friend and hugged her tight.

"Shikamaru," Sakura said, "Why don't you and Sasuke hang-out for a little? This is just for us girls, you see! And it will spoil a big surprise as well…"

"I haven't had my breakfast yet…" Shikamaru replied, rubbing his eyes. "It's troublesome enough that you woke me up from my sleep so at least let me eat something…"

"Just get in the car and let Sasuke treat you to Pancake House or something!" Sakura told him, "Ino and I need you out of here as soon as possible so get dressed and get moving, got that?"

"Geez… What a way to speak at the owner of this house…" Shikamaru muttered, "Fine, fine. Have it your way… Be thankful I happen to like surprises, so I'll leave as not to spoil it… Just wait here… I'll go get dressed…"

"Am I really going to treat him to breakfast?" Sasuke asked, "I mean, _my _money?"

"At least have breakfast with him, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura replied, "This is something Ino and I have to do together in order to make the big wedding a success! Don't worry, honey! I'll pay for the money you spent for the day! Just keep Shikamaru busy."

"Sigh… Okay… Since you're my wife and all…"

"Thanks! You're a sweet one!"

After a few minutes, Shikamaru finally came out wearing a casual outfit: a black shirt and jeans. "It would be quite boring if it were only the two of us, you know…" he told Sasuke. "Let's invite Naruto and the other guys to come along with us, okay? I'm pretty sure they haven't had their breakfast either."

"NARUTO?"

Sasuke's eyes grew larger when he heard Shikamaru mentioning his secret love's name. He blushed as he repeated the name in his mind more and more.

"Err, stop daydreaming already…" Shikamaru told him, "Your wife wants us out as soon as possible, so let's just get in the car and pick them up, okay?"

"Oh yeah… Um, sure…"

As Shikamaru and Sasuke walked through the gate, Sakura and Ino bid them farewell and walked into the house. As soon as they were both in the car, Sasuke drove to their friends' houses to invite them to breakfast. (Wow… They hold breakfast parties!)

The first house was Choji's. Sasuke was left outside the gate and Shikamaru went inside to wake his friend up. As soon as he got to Choji's room, he found his friend lying on the floor, drooling and snoring very loudly. "This is gonna be harder than I thought…" he thought. Suddenly, an idea popped into Shikamaru's head. He brought out a bag of potato chips from… wait, where _did _he get the bag of chips? And started eating the chips one by one. As soon as only one chip was left in the bag, Choji's eyes opened and he grabbed it from Shikamaru's hand.

"Yep," Shikamaru said, "That trick works all the time… The last chip strategy never fails, does it? Choji, you're one of a kind!"

"YEAH! Remember this! Choji always gets his last chip!"

After getting Choji, they drove to the Hokage Mansion to get Naruto. "Sasuke, this is your call." Shikamaru said, "I'll go watch the car. You wake Hokage-sama up."

"But by this time, he'd still be asleep." Sasuke replied, "Oh well. If he gets mad, I could always treat the idiot to Ichiraku some other time, anyway…"

"Just go already! I'm getting really hungry."

Sasuke got out of the car and went into the mansion as quietly as he could. When he finally reached the office, he slowly creaked the door open and found Naruto asleep on his desk, drooling with lots of paper piled-up on top of his desk. The place was a mess, and this made Naruto look even cuter, according to Sasuke.

"Kawaii…" he said, "Just look at him. All tired from work… Sleeping like a little baby!"

Then, he walked over to Naruto's desk and started shaking him to wake him up. "Oi, Naruto… Shikamaru wants to invite you to have breakfast with him… We're planning to bring Kiba, Lee, Shino and Neji along as well."

Slowly, Naruto opened his eyes and found Sasuke standing next to him, smiling at him. "Breakfast?" he said softly, "How nice… What's the occasion?"

"No occasion," Sasuke replied, "Sakura and Ino just wanted us out for the day, so Shikamaru thought it'd be better if we took some other people along with us. Besides, it _would _be quite awkward if it were only me and Shikamaru having breakfast together… We hardly even speak to each other."

Suddenly, Sasuke's car began honking. "Hurry up!" Shikamaru called out, "We still have to get the rest you know!"

Quickly, Naruto got up from his desk and created a clone who could go do the paperwork for him.

NARUTO: I'll be back in a few hours, so I'll leave everything up to you, got that? This is serious work, so I don't want you messing it up! Do I make myself clear?

KAGE BUNSHIN: Yes, sir! I'll be extra careful with your work, Naruto-sama! Leave it all to me!

SASUKE: Somehow I don't trust those clones of yours… They can sometimes be a lot more mischievous than you, Naruto-sama…

NARUTO: Don't worry about it! My clones are the best in the world! They'd never do anything to shame me!

SHIKAMARU: OOOOOOIII!!! Choji's getting crazy already!!! Please come at once, I command you!

SASUKE: OKAY! OKAY! WE'LL BE DOWN IN A FEW MINUTES!

NARUTO: (takes off clothes) Sasuke, what do you think would look good on me?

SASUKE: (blushing) _Hot… Sexy… Naked… Sweating…_

NARUTO: Nani?

SASUKE: Uhhh… Something orange would be nice!

NARUTO: Heheh! Good choice, Sasuke! That's just what I expect from my personal assistant! I love you, man!

SASUKE: (in his mind) Wow! Did you hear that, Sasuke? Naruto loves you! I'm so glad…


	21. Chapter 21

**I'm working extra-hard to write the next chapters! I've been slacking off all vacation, I haven't been updating as much as I used to! Sorry again!**

**Chapter 21- Shikamaru's Angel**

"I'm finally finished with your wedding gown!" Sakura exclaimed, "I've worked on it for a week, adding lots of detail onto it!" Ino smiled as she held up the beautiful dress. To her, it came out prettier than the design she did on paper. "This is the most beautiful gown I've ever made so far…" Sakura said, "You're lucky! I made it just for you!"

"Sakura, it truly is a wonderful dress!" Ino said, "I don't think I deserve it! It's fit for an angel or a princess!"

"But you _are _an angel! Shikamaru's angel, that is…" said a voice.

Looking up, they saw Sai sitting by the window, watching them as they talked about the dress. "And I'm pretty sure you're your daddy's little princess as well! Am I right, Ino?" he continued, "I'd bet that dress would look really gorgeous on you, so go try it on without any hesitations!"

"Sai!"

INOICHI: SAAAAAAAAAI!?

Inoichi was enraged when he saw the young man sitting by the window. "Sorry, but Ino's already engaged to Shikamaru. You better stop trying…"

"It's okay, dude! Chillax a little. I'm here to support their wedding, not ruin it." Sai told him, "It's not like I'm trying to steal Ino from Shikamaru, okay? I just want to see her in the dress Sakura made. If she refuses it, I'm pretty sure it would hurt Sakura's feelings a lot."

"Yeah, dad. Sai's a really good friend, so treat him well!" Ino said, "He really does support me and Shikamaru, so don't think of him as a hindrance to our relationship!"

"Okay, okay…" Inoichi said as he finally started to calm down. "I'm sorry I treated you that way."

"It's okay!" Sai replied, "I know fathers can get a little overprotective at times, so I'm cool with it!"

"Ino! Try the dress on already! I can't wait to see you wearing it!" Sakura said.

Ino took the dress and slowly began taking off her clothes.

INOICHI: Quit staring, you pervert.

SAI: I wasn't staring… I was only looking at that pretty vase over there at the coffee table.

INOICHI: Yeah right.

When the dress was finally on, everyone was stunned when they saw the most beautiful angel standing right in the middle of the living room. "Wow!" Sakura said, "Ino, you're gorgeous! What do you think, Sai? Give me a guy's reaction!"

"She's really beautiful alright!" Sai said, drooling, "When I see her, it's like I'm in paradise… She definitely is the prettiest angel I've ever seen! I told you the dress would look good on you!"

When Ino looked at herself in the mirror, she too, was spellbound. "I-I don't believe it… Is it really me I'm seeing in there?" she asked. "I don't look like myself! I feel like I've suddenly been turned into…"

"…an angel?" Inoichi continued, "Yes, my dear! But not just an ordinary angel! You're the princess of all angels!" Soon, he started crying. "It reminds me of your mother when I first saw her in a wedding gown… She looked very much like you… So beautiful… So radiant…"

"This'll make an awesome picture in Paradise™ mag!" Sakura said, "I have a camera with me right now, if only we had some wings!"

Sai quickly got his magic paintbrush and painted a fluffy pair of angel wings onto his sketchpad. Then, with the right words, these wings became real.

"Here." Sai said, "This indeed would make a cute picture!"

When Ino finally had the wings on, Sakura created feathers floating all around the room using genjutsu. Then, she asked Ino to pose and then, took the shot. Sakura didn't want to waste anything, so she took pictures of Ino in that outfit, with all the possible poses they could think of.

"Shikamaru will surely fall in love with you even more when he sees you in this!" Sakura said, "Ohhh, this is so lovely, I could cry!"

"You've got two more days 'til the big wedding, right?" Sai asked, "I can't wait…"

"Yeah…" Ino replied, "I can't wait for it either."

"_Shikamaru…_

"_In two days, we can finally be together forever…_

"_I can't wait for you to become my husband…_

"_This is all like a fairytale…_

"_I used to dream of that day my prince would come and rescue me…_

"_You rescued me from that hellhole and brought me into your palace where I could be taken care of…_

"_I've made a lot of mistakes…_

"_But my decision to marry you and become your bride_

"_Is no mistake at all. I am ready and I want to be your wife…_

"_Mrs. Ino Yamanaka-Nara is who I want to be…_

"_We will make our dreams come true together. _

"_Shikamaru! I can't wait!_

"_I can't wait to finally say 'I Do…_

"_Love me, and I'll love you too._

"_I'll give you everything you need. I'll do anything to make you happy._

"_Let me be your angel, Shikamaru. Let me shine for you."_

**  
I'm pretty good when it comes to fluff! Okay, this is the author speaking now! The chapter's over. Yes, I know. I create very short chapters, that's my style. Of course, if I feel like making something long, I do it, WITHOUT ANY HESITATIONS!!! Buuuurrrning!!! Come on, baby!!!**


	22. Chapter 22

**I downloaded the Pokemon theme song! Hoorays for me…**

**Chapter 22- Wedding Rehearsal**

It was only a day before the big event! Aside from that, it was also going to be a rather hasty, troublesome one! As soon as the sun was up, Ino and Shikamaru woke up with Sakura and Choji screaming at them on their beds.

**In Shikamaru's room…**

"WAAAAKE UUUP!!!" Choji yelled, "Get up or you'll be late!!!"

"Late?" Shikamaru yawned, "Late for what? Work!? Awww, geez…"

"No, not for work, silly!" Choji replied, opening up the curtains, "You've got a big wedding rehearsal planned for the day!"

"Aren't wedding rehearsals supposed to be held _weeks _before the actual wedding!?" Shikamaru said, "If ours is gonna be a day before the wedding, those people are insane! Now leave me in peace…"

"You wanna marry Ino, don'tcha?" Choji told him, "You can't marry her tomorrow unless you attend the rehearsal today! Otherwise, we're gonna have to reschedule the rehearsal _and _the wedding… It'll take months to wait if we do that…"

Getting up, Shikamaru rubbed his eyes and said, "Then tell me why didn't we do this weeks before the wedding?"

"Um… The church people were really busy these past few weeks, you see…" Choji replied, "Just two months ago, it was December and they were holding a huge Christmas event to baptize young children for free! It went on 'til January…"

"I see." Shikamaru said. "Is Ino awake?"

"Sakura's taking care of that for now!" Choji answered him. "She's in the other room doing the same as me! Hopefully she gets up as well!"

"What time is the rehearsal?" Shikamaru asked.

"Five in the afternoon." Choji replied, "But you still have to get ready. Like, get your hair done, your clothes… Everything…"

"How troublesome." Shikamaru answered, "And I thought my last day of being single was going to be a rather peaceful one! Sheesh."

"I'm really sorry, buddy!" Choji laughed nervously, "Heheh…"

**In Ino's room…**

"Sakura! Gimme ten more minutes!"

"Oh no. That's not gonna work on me!" Sakura yelled as she pulled Ino out of bed, "Now… GET UP OR ELSE!!!"

"I don't wanna get up yet!" Ino replied, "I slept really late last night you know!"

"Well," Sakura grunted, "Then it's your fault you're still sleepy! But you must get out of bed this instant! Seriously! You'll regret it if you don't, sleepyhead!"

"And why exactly will I regret getting out of bed on this perfectly warm and sunny day? Huh?" Ino asked her, "Tell me why!"

"Today… Is… Your… Wedding… Rehearsal!" Sakura said as she tugged Ino's foot, "Now! Let go of the bed!"

"But wasn't the wedding rehearsal supposed to be weeks ago!?" Ino said, "They get me out of bed for that and it's _their _fault they were too busy to even hold our wedding rehearsal weeks ago!"

"If you don't get up, your wedding with Shikamaru will be delayed by months…" Sakura told her, "You wouldn't want that, would you?"

Then, the door suddenly banged open and in came Inoichi with a big hose.

"WAKE UP, INO!!!" he yelled. Then, he washed Ino up with the hose he was holding in his hand.

"AAAAH!" Ino screamed, "DAD! THAT WATER'S FRIGGIN' DEAD COLD!!! I HATE YOU!!!"

"You'll hate it even more if you miss this, you know." He said, "Come on. Be a good girl and get moving! Shikamaru's already having breakfast downstairs. If you keep him waiting, he'll surely get all cranky!"

"Oh fine…"

Finally, Ino got out of bed and went down to have some breakfast. Shikamaru was already eating the fresh batch of pancakes their dads made for them, just the way they liked it when they were still children.

"G'morning." Shikamaru said, "I see we had problems in getting you out of bed,"

"Tell me about it!" Sakura replied, "But don't worry! She's up now!"

Ino yawned as she poured juice into her glass. "Man… This is just so wrong… To have our wedding rehearsal a _day _before the big day itself…"

"I know, I know. We're all kinda upset about it." Shikamaru told her, "But it can't be helped. If we really want to get married tomorrow, then we're gonna have to make a few sacrifices today!

"Now, Ino. Let me ask you again…

"Are you ready for this? Are you really sure you want to get married?"

"Yes. Yes, I'm quite sure of it." Ino replied, "I won't regret it. I'm not backing-out."

"Okay. That's good."

Hours later, everyone was finally ready to get out to look their best for the wedding rehearsal. Ino wore a short purple dress and stilettos. While Ino and the girls were at the parlor busy getting their hair and makeup done, Shikamaru and the guys went out to look around and have fun while waiting. When it was finally five in the afternoon, they all met at the Ino-Shika-Cho restaurant. Then, they went off to the cathedral to rehearse.

That was Ino and Shikamaru's last day as a single person…

Tomorrow, they will get married and start living together as husband and wife and eventually have kids of their own.

**I am so excited.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Yay! The much-awaited chappy is finally here… I am so glad.**

**Chapter 23- I Do at Last!**

Early morning of the big day… Everybody woke up at five in the morning to get ready for the big wedding that was going to take place. Ino was taken into Sakura's place and slept there for the night, as not to ruin the suspense when Shikamaru finally sees his bride in a wedding gown. Everyone rushed to get ready as fast as they could, since the wedding was going to start at seven o' clock in the morning. It was still dark and everyone was still sleepy. But for Ino and Shikamaru, it was going to be the best day of their lives. Though they were pretty much nervous about it, they couldn't help thinking how happy they would be together, after placing the ring on each other's fingers.

At Sakura's studio, the girls gather altogether to help the bride get ready for her big break. Sakura made sure that the gown was still in tact and made a few final adjustments and cut out the loose threads. Hinata made sure her make-up wasn't too light, nor too heavy. She worked hard in trying to make the colors suit the wedding dress. Tenten, on the other hand, did Ino's hair and tied it up in a bun. She let down Ino's bangs at the front and placed a clip at the side of her head. Then, when it was finally right enough, she then placed the tiara on her head, which was also attached to the wedding veil. Temari watched all of them working together and prayed that the wedding would be successful.

"May they live happily together…" she mumbled to herself.

Meanwhile, back in Shikamaru's place, the guys were busy getting themselves ready for the big wedding. Shikamaru felt kinda sick and very nervous and every time he would think that his tie was too tight for him to breathe in. He looked dashing in his pinstriped suit, long pants and black tie. Earlier, Sai tried to do something with his hair by placing the ponytail low. Unfortunately, it only made Shikamaru look gay, so the spiky high ponytail you see in each episode stayed.

After fixing themselves up, tightening up their ties, fixing their hair, putting on their makeup, polishing their shoes and having last-minute chats, everyone was finally ready to proceed to the church to start the big wedding!

**AUTHOR'S COMMENT: I can't wait for _my _wedding! I want it to be just as exciting and peaceful as this one… Hahah! With delicious food in the reception! I'd like that!**

_**Guests of Honor: **Ino Yamanaka (Bride) & Nara Shikamaru (Groom)_

_**Best man: **Mr. Choji Akimichi**Bridesmaid: **Mrs. Sakura Uchiha, Ms. Hinata Hyuuga,, Temari & Mrs. Tenten Hyuuga_

_**Ring bearer: **Konohamaru**Coin bearer: **Udon_

_**Flower girls: **Moegi, Tama & Hikaru_

_**Minister (or priest): **His excellency Mr. Uzumaki Naruto- in Konoha, it's the Hokage who gets couples married, since they don't have priests or anything like that… Well, that's what I think!_

_**Other people invited: **_

_**The Bride's Father- **Mr. Inoichi Yamanaka (I mean seriously, I've never seen Ino's mom in the series!)_

_**The Groom's Parents- **Mr. and Mrs. Shikaku Nara_

_**Friends- **Mr. Sai Setoshi, Mr. Sasuke Uchiha, Mr. Neji Hyuuga, Mr. Gaara, Mr. Kankurou (Mr. Gaara and Mr. Kankurou sound weird… I mean, don't they have a last name?), Mr. Baki, Mr. and Mrs. Asuma Saruobi, Mr. Ebisu, Mr. Kakashi Hatake, Mr. Gai Maito, Ms. Anko Mitarashi, Mr. Izumo Kamizuki, Mr. Kotetsu Hagane, Mr. Ibiki Morino, Mr. Raido Namiashi, Ms. Hanabi Hyuuga, Her excellency former Hokage of Konoha Ms. Tsunade, Mr. Jiraiya, Ms. Shizune, Mr. Chouza Akimichi, Mr. Hiashi Hyuuga, Mrs. Tsume Inuzuka, Ms. Hana Inuzuka & the people from Ichiraku_

Many hours were spent on getting dressed and driving to the church. It was already 6:50 in the morning and almost everybody was there. As Shikamaru stood at the church entrance looking good in his tux with the wind blowing his way, Shikaku stood by the doors, crying. His sniffling slowly became louder and louder that Shikamaru heard him and saw his father standing by the door with a handkerchief.

"Uh… Dad? Are you alright?" he asked slightly giggling.

"Huh? Oh no. I'm just really happy my son's finally getting married today!" Shikaku replied, "My son, you've grown up so fast… It seems like just a few hours ago when you were born! You in your diapers, you learning how to walk…"

"Oh dad. Don't even remind me about those times." Shikamaru said, "Even I'm kinda emotional at times, so please stop it before I cry in front of everybody in the cathedral!"

But slowly tears came out of Shikamaru's eyes as he gazed as his father standing right in front of him. "Darn. Dad. Look what you did." He sighed, "Oh well. This is a memorable day and after this you'll be moving back into our old house so Ino and I could live together."

"Dad, I'd like to thank you for everything." He continued, "You've been a really great father and now it's my turn to continue your legacy. I promise I'll raise my child as well as you did with me."

"Okay, son. That's a promise." Shikaku replied, crying even more. "I'm sure you'll be as good as your old man when you and Ino finally have some kids of your own."

With the wavering sky right above them, Shikamaru slowly reached out to hug his dear father. Crying, he held him tightly and said, "Oh dad… I just couldn't thank you enough!"

"The pleasure's all mine, son." Shikaku replied, wiping his tears. "Now, I think you should stop crying like this! It would be a big shame if your bride saw you crying like this."

"You're right. Okay, I'll stop now."

Suddenly, Choji cut into the scene and said, "I think Ino's already on her way here. My god, she looks gorgeous! I think you should proceed to the altar now, Shikamaru."

"Right. Thanks, Choji!"

Immediately, Shikamaru hurried to the altar, leaving his father standing by the door. "Earlier you were just a lazy boy, Shikamaru." Shikaku said, "Now you're a grown man…

"I'm glad you turned out to be a good son."

After a few more minutes, the bride's car finally arrived and everybody began screaming, "The bride is here!" "The bride has finally arrived!" "Here comes the bride!" Shikamaru got more and more nervous as the car door slowly opened. Sweating, he fixed his suit and looked ahead to see his beautiful bride in her white gown. Then, Sai, accompanied by Shino on the organ, began singing and wedding march began with their friends walking at the center aisle, followed by the ring bearer, Konohamaru, the flower girls, the bridesmaids and finally, the bride. Their eyes met meters away and Shikamaru felt like he fell in love for the second time when he saw Ino in her beautiful wedding gown. Choji, who was standing beside him, smiled and savored the moment.

Beside Ino was Inoichi, also feeling as emotional and sentimental as Shikaku was. As he walked, he looked at his daughter in her wedding dress, feeling nervous as she marched to the front to meet her groom. He couldn't help but feel proud. Finally, it was time for them to part.

"Ino, good luck on your marriage." Inoichi whispered softly, "You have all my love, daughter."

"Thanks, dad." Ino replied as a tear rolled down her cheek. Then, she proceeded forward. She saw Shikamaru staring at her sweetly. When she finally reached the altar, Naruto came out in his Hokage robe and began the ceremony.

"Family and friends," he said, "We are here today to bear witness the union of Nara Shikamaru and Yamanaka Ino in the sacrament of marriage, blah-blah-blah…

"Darn, these wedding speeches take so long, they bore me to death! Let's just hurry this up and skip to the part with the rings! Konohamaru!"

Slowly, Konohamaru walked to the altar carrying the wedding rings. Ino was first to put the ring on Shikamaru's ring finger. "With this ring, I will be wed." she said. Then, Shikamaru took the ring and did the same thing. "With this ring, I will be wed."

"Blah-blah-blah…" Naruto said, "These weddings sure are long… Anyways, you guys wanna get married as soon as possible, right? Then let's skip ahead to the I Do's…

"Nara Shikamaru, do you take this woman to be your lawful wife, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, for better of for worse?"

"I-I do." Shikamaru replied nervously, "I really do. I won't regret a thing."

With a smile, Naruto nodded and looked at Ino. "Yamanaka Ino, do you take this man to be your lawful husband, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, for better or for worse?"

"I do!" Ino replied, "I won't be regretting anything either."

"By the power infested in me, I now proclaim you…

"Mister and Mrs. Nara Shikamaru. Sworn to serve the village of Konoha and to protect the shinobi name!

"You may now kiss the bride."

They turned to face each other and in front of the waiting crowd, Shikamaru sweetly caressed Ino's face with his hand and said, "Ino. This is the best day of my life as a man. Finally, we could be together and make our dreams come true.

"I wouldn't be who I am now if it weren't for you.

"Let's make this marriage work."

"Sure." Ino replied, "No matter how tough the times ahead of us are gonna be, I'll always love you through thick and thin.

"Now, let's get this thing over with. I think the people at the back are already asleep."

"Okay then. Gimme the best kiss you've got."

Slowly, they moved closer and closer to each other until their lips finally touched and they savored a sweet kiss. Finally they were married. No more lonely sleepless nights. Goodbye to a life being single and hello to a new chapter in their lives. As the couple marched down the aisle, Hikaru and Moegi threw Sakura petals at them and chanted, "Congratulations to the newly-weds!"

"Congratulations to you both!"

"May you be blessed with many children!"

"Fruitful years to the couple!"

"ROCK ON!!! YEAH!!!" –Sai

**Sexee chapter coming up next… hopefully. You might wanna make sure there isn't anyone else in the room… Gawd I hope I don't get caught. Good luck to me… and you.**


	24. Chapter 24

**What's up, everybody? Miss me? It's been a long, long time since I last updated this… You might be thinking, "Oh… Here you go again with your little delays, Sexee Kakashi… We'll be expecting a whole lot, you miserable jerk." Sorry… I've been very busy lately with… Well, uh, pretty much everything- school, paperwork, reports, deadlines and other things… Hope you'll learn to forgive me… **

**Well, I must say that last chapter (24) wasn't all that good… Although some said it was, in their reviews. Thank you for reviewing on that chapter! I've had enough time to reflect and I finally made my decision to redo it! I was trying to hard to write a straight lemon when I clearly **_**can't**_**, so guess I'll just stick to doing fluff… Heheheh… Note to self: Never do a lemon, unless it's yaoi… I do better lemons in yaoi, you see. So here it goes… The redone chap…**

**Aki-chan, I am **_**terribly **_**sorry for not being present for ages…**

**Chapter 24- Something's Not Right**

It was a week after they got married, after attending lots and lots of late-night parties and a week after seeing Inoichi off to Hawaii… It's been a week for them already, but it still seems as if nothing has changed. Still they felt that casual bond they had when they were still single and didn't feel like a married couple. Shikamaru was starting to feel quite awkward towards his newly-wedded wife, and she felt the same way towards him too. What is that could be missing?

"Shikamaru… I don't feel married at all…" Ino sighed, swinging her legs alternately as she sat on the bed, "I'm sorry, dear but I just don't feel anything new after we got married… It's like something's still lacking somewhere…"

Shikamaru looked at her with those lazy eyes of his, making Ino sigh even more and feel all the more hopeless with this relationship. It was just seven in the morning and Shikamaru was still too sleepy to discuss anything at that time. Ino scratched her head in annoyance and sighed stressfully. "There hasn't been any magic happening lately, has there?" she told him, slowly getting out of bed, "I think a little spark is what we're missing, Shikamaru…

"You aren't paying any attention to me at all, are you?"

Shikamaru blinked his eyes and yawned, still feeling very idle at the start of the day. "Sorry, Ino…" he said, "You know how distracted I can be moments after waking-up…" "You bet I do…" Ino growled, clutching her fists, "You've been really annoying lately… It's quite sad… I think you seemed kinda sweeter _before _we got married." Shikamaru saw where this conversation was going, as Ino was getting really pissed-off and started walking around the room with her arms crossed, he slowly rubbed his eyes and got up to make the bed.

"Wow. It's a miracle you even bothered to fix that." Ino sighed, "You should make yourself a little more useful around the house, honey."

"Heh." Shikamaru smirked, "I hate the way you scold me like that. But I also love it, somehow… C'mon, it's still too early for a fight… I promise I'll help around whenever I'm not too busy with work." Then, he slowly walked over to where Ino was standing and hugged her gently to calm her temper down. "You're getting pissed again, Ino… Come on, lemme see a smile! I don't like it when you're angry," Ino scoffed at him and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Oh fine, you're right." She said, "I really _am _overreacting… But I really can't help thinking that there's something missing! Is there anything we still _haven't _done?"

"Well… We haven't had our honeymoon yet, that's for sure." Shikamaru answered, scratching his back, "Is that the answer you were looking for? If it's a honeymoon you want, just tell me where you want to go… It'll make a good excuse for leaving stacks of unfinished documents on my desk in the office."

"Wow, that's exactly what I was thinking! A honeymoon with just you and me." Ino replied, finally lightening-up, "I'll make a list of choices right after breakfast and we'll choose our destination together, okay?" After giving her husband a nice, tight squeeze, she skipped happily out the room and went down the stairs to cook breakfast.

"So that's all she wanted, huh?" Shikamaru smirked, "You could've told me the first place then, Ino!" Then, he followed her downstairs to get the day started.

It was an ordinary breakfast, nothing that special. They had pancakes, bacon and coffee with milk and cream. "I remember our date in Starbucks…" Shikamaru giggled while stirring his cup, "You got so addicted to coffee after that; I found it rather amusing _and _cute."

"So, um… Where do you want to go, Shikamaru?" Ino asked him, "I've already made a list of possible choices in my mind! I hope you'll consider one of them,"

"Hit me." Shikamaru replied, expecting a whole bunch of bizarre ideas from his wife. "Let me guess… Paris, Canada, or maybe even Italy? Or how about London?"

"No, nothing like that, Shikamaru!" Ino answered as she put sugar in her coffee, "I was sorta thinking that it would be nice to spend our night somewhere in the country! I'd find it more romantic if we had our honeymoon in Tokyo, or in Osaka, or Kyoto, or Okinawa… It would be splendid! Plus, it wouldn't cost us as much as if it were in other countries. I hope you'll understand,"

"Okay, I understand. If that's what you want, I'd be glad to have our honeymoon in Japan." Shikamaru replied, "Okinawa seems like a nice place, with a nice beach and a nice sunset… How about we go there? I've already been there in one of my business trips, but I'd love to experience going there with you."

"So it's settled then! Okinawa it is!" Ino replied, smiling happily at him. "So… When do you plan on going? Anytime's fine with me! As long as you're not too busy,"

"I haven't been having that much paperwork recently, so sometime within the week would be great." He answered, slowly slicing his pancake. "We could leave for Okinawa on Thursday and come back to Konoha on Saturday or on Sunday! We'll have enough time to go sight-seeing and souvenir-shopping for everyone."

"Yup. _And_ get busy!" Ino added. "Yeah, that too…" Shikamaru replied blushing, while scratching his head, "How could I forget _that?_"

**I've been so addicted to Bleach recently, but that won't stop me from doing this fic. ******


	25. Chapter 25

**Yeeeeaaaah!! No school today!!! I have time to do this damn fic! Yeay!**

**Chapter 25- A Wednesday Night Like No other**

Days passed by quickly and before they even knew it, it was already Wednesday, a day before they departed for Okinawa. The couple was very excited as they packed their suitcases and talked about as they did. Shikamaru was wise enough to pack lightly, as to not have too many heavy bags and still have enough space for the souvenirs they were going to buy. While Ino wasn't thinking of the convenience there would be if she brought only a few special items; she packed tons of clothes that filled her whole suitcase up. "Are you sure you'd be needed all those?" Shikamaru asked her, "We'll only be staying there for like, four days anyway. It isn't a long vacation or anything."

"Are you kidding?" Ino grunted, "Of course I'd want to look my best in Okinawa at all times! After all, I haven't even been there, so may it be a memorable experience for me! You know me, I love standing-out! So here I am…"

Shikamaru sighed as he watched her struggling to close the bag. "With bags _that _full, I don't think I'd last a second just carrying all of them!" he sighed, imagining himself carrying all of those heavy bags. "Well, I guess that's one thing only a girl could do anyway… With all the shopping they do every darn day, I'd say you'd be used to carrying tons of bags… Just don't complain to me if those are heavy. I already warned you and told you it'd be better to just bring a few things…"

"Don't worry…" Ino replied, "I won't complain… I'm sure I want to bring all of these things there!"

"Okay, suit yourself."

Suddenly, the door bell rang and Shikamaru went down to see who it was. Standing outside was Choji, waving and smiling happily at him.

"Hey, buddy! Heard you and Ino were going to Okinawa tomorrow." He said, "When'll you be back?"

"Choji…" Shikamaru answered, "So nice of you to drop by before we leave. Please, come in."

The two sat opposite each other in the living room, on the two couches by the window. "I'm glad the two of you finally decided to have a break from all that's been happening lately in Konoha!" Choji smiled, "Okinawa'll be a great place for you to cool-off and find peace. It's Ino's first time there, so make it memorable for her! Don't forget to give me a copy of all your pictures, okay?"

"Heh. Of course I will!" Shikamaru smirked, "But would you believe that she's actually packed-up three whole suitcases for the trip? It's insane! I can't believe how she'd be able to carry all o' that!"

"I'm sure you've got another hand free!" Choji replied, leaning on the arm rest of the couch, "You like packing light, so why not help her with her bags, eh, Mr. Just Married?"

"That would be rather troublesome…" Shikamaru sighed. "But hey, she's my wife… So fine. I'll help her."

"So… You'll be back on Sunday, right?" Choji asked him nervously, "Would you mind if me and the guys stayed here 'til you get back? You see, Naruto's office is leaking and it'll take a while before they can make repairs…"

"He can stay at Sasuke's house. I'm sure Sasuke wouldn't mind at all."

"But Lee is itching for another karaoke match with Sai, and…"

"You have a karaoke machine in your restaurant too, right? Use it if you don't want it to gather dust,"

"But what if some robber decides to rob your house while you're gone!?" Choji exclaimed, looking for a valid reason to stay in Shikamaru's house, "Who'd be here to kick his ass goodbye, huh?"

"Oh fine…" Shikamaru sighed, giving up. "You may stay here with the others. Just make sure that you won't make a mess, okay? If I find at least one thing misplaced here, I'll never let you in here again."

"Yes! I promise…" Choji replied, rubbing his hands together. "You can trust us, buddy… We'd never do anything to damage your house! Oh which reminds me, Tama wanted me to give this to you and Ino…" Then, he brought out a pink box with a red ribbon tied around it and gave it to Shikamaru. "I think she baked you guys another cake."

"Tama likes baking, doesn't she?" Shikamaru told him as he slowly opened the box, "Wow! This is sweet. It looks delicious! The last cake we got from her was darn tasty. Please tell her that for me and say thanks for us as well."

"Sure. Will do, buddy." Choji replied, staring at the cake. "Hey. That cherry looks pretty good, doesn't it? She loves putting cherries in every cake she bakes. It's adorable, isn't it?"

"Cute… I'm pretty sure my wife would enjoy the pink icing…" Shikamaru replied, dipping his finger into some icing, "Ino's always been fond of sweets. Well, the low-sugar types, at least."

"You can't call 'em sweet without the **sugar, **right!?" Choji snapped, "Geez… I don't get the point of having to go on a diet. I'd rather be like this than to starve myself and end-up looking like a toothpick!" Then, he too dipped his finger into some icing. "Where's Ino? What's she doing?"

"Oh, she's upstairs…" Shikamaru sighed, "…packing her _third _suit case. It's like the girl's bringing her whole closet along with her, damn it."

"Well that's what you get for marrying yourself to a blonde who loooooves fashion…"

"Heh. You're just jealous you aren't even committed yet." Shikamaru kidded.

"Excuse me, for your information, I already _have _a commitment!" Choji replied, laughing, "I'm committed to serving the best dishes in Konoha! Don't tell me I don't know what a commitment is."

"Dude, you _did _know that I was kidding, right?"

Suddenly, there was a loud knock at the door, followed by a group of chattering voices.

"I knew you guys would be arriving sooner or later." Shikamaru said as soon as he opened the door, "Ino and I are still here, guys… Isn't it a bit too early for you to be invading my house?"

"Yeah, so we're all very excited about moving in here for a couple of days…" Naruto said, "But to be honest with you, Shikamaru, we're just here to bid you farewell before you and your wife set-off to a whole new journey… In Okinawa… Without us coming along with you… With you not taking us with you… Just you and Ino… Alone together… And me and the rest of the group stranded here in Konoha… Wishing we were in Okinawa with you… Which would be impossible since it's a honeymoon and we're not supposed to come… But ya know, if I could bend the rules, we _would _come along with you!... But we can't, can we?... Because you and Ino are gonna need some privacy… In Okinawa… So we can't come… And… And…"

"Naruto." Sasuke shushed. "I think Shikamaru gets the point so don't waste your breath."

"If I were to paraphrase what our (sarcastically) _beloved _Hokage just said, we're just here to wish you guys luck in your new life together… Hoping you have a safe trip going there and going back here. That's basically it." Kiba said, scratching his head.

"We couldn't just let you guys leave without a goodbye message from us, right?" Lee added.

"Geez, you guys… You're all making it sound as if Ino and I are moving to Okinawa and never coming back!" Shikamaru sighed.

"We didn't mean it like that!" Naruto laughed, "We just wanted to wish you luck and-"

"Where's Neji?" Shikamaru butted in, "He isn't here. How dare he. Not saying goodbye to me before I leave this town."

"Well, apparently he's in the hospital with Tenten!" Lee answered, raising his index finger. "Seems that Tenten is gonna give birth to their first-born child in a few days. Neji-san told me he wishes he could come to bid you farewell, but it looks like Tenten's really gonna use some company."

"I see, so they're having a baby soon." Shikamaru sighed, "That's wonderful."

"So, when are you and Ino having _your _kid?" Choji asked.

Shikamaru coughed for a second. "_Our _kid?" he said, clearing his throat. "Well, to tell you the truth, we haven't even… You know what… But it _would _be nice to have children…"

"Then you'd better get busy with her soon, dude!" Sai said.

"WHO ARE YOU TO TELL ME WHAT TO DO!?" Shikamaru yelled, "Besides, I don't think Ino's even ready for it yet… But don't worry, I'll be sure to ask her during the honeymoon."

"Okay, you'd better ask her!"

"Stop pressuring me, Sai! Why do you even care!?"

"S-sorry, man… I was just excited, dude…"

SAKURA: You're a pervert, Sai… Geez…

SAI: Am I? I barely even noticed!

NARUTO: (scoffs) Yeah, right…

**Dunno when I'll be able to post the next chapter. Sorry… So there, that's it for now. Hope you liked it… Remember, I won't be doing a lemon anymore… I'll just do the usual fluff that I do in the honeymoon chapter. Thank you. And once again, this is Sexee Kakashi, wishing you all a happy September! Shikamaru's birthday is on the 22****nd**** while Ino's is a day after. Yayee!**

**I wrote on a Death Note notebook!!! WHAHAHA!! ;-)**

**I've been obsessed with Bleach and Prince of Tennis lately… But the ShikaIno pairing is ****STILL THE BEST ONE THERE IS FOR ME!!!**


End file.
